


The More You Hate, the More You Love

by castiel52



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel52/pseuds/castiel52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Dean, son of King John of the Winchester's kingdom was about to marry the youngest son of King Michael of the Angelo's kingdom. The problem is, when they met, well, this is how it went. . . "You!" the two princes shouted angrily as they each pointed an accusing finger at the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my fanfiction account and its already finished but at the moment I feel too lazy to post everything so you only get the first chapter first. :3  
> Also, I hardly edit the things I write so please forgive all of my mistakes. :)  
> Enjoy! :D

It was a week after Dean's twenty second birthday that he was summoned by his father, King John, and his mother, Queen Mary, to face the council. He doesn't know what to feel for being summoned in front of them but feared that it couldn't be good. Most of the time, when one is summoned to face them, it was because the man had done something against the law or if it was a soldier of the kingdom, he will be sent to an important and dangerous errand.

When he opened the huge doors of the castle, leading to the council's room, he was met by eight pairs of eyes; two pairs of which belonged to his parents. The council consisted of Bobby (King John's best friend, right hand and second father to him and his younger brother, Sam), Ellen (Queen Mary's closest friend, Bobby's second wife and a second mother to them), Jim, Missouri, Pamela and Nick. They were a special group of people, chosen by King John and Queen Mary themselves. They weren't royalty but the Winchesters trusted them most.

Dean stood still in the doorway, his feet were nailed to the ground as they stared at him in silence. It was King John who broke the silence and said, "Come my son. Sit down. We have important matters to discuss with you."

Dean bowed to them in respect and strode inside, closing the door behind him. He sat down on the chair that was across his father's. After he has sat down, it was then that he took in how the place looked. It wasn't as big as all the other room's in the castle but it was spacious enough. There were a few paintings hanging on the wall and a few flower vases rested on the corners. A big rectangular table was at the center, where the council sat to discuss matters about the kingdom. There were three chairs on both of his sides, one beside him and two across from him; where his parents were seated.

"What do you wish to discuss with me, father?" Dean asked formally. He called his father dad and his mother mom but never in front of the public—not even the council. It was a way of respecting them and they all agreed not to call John 'my King' or 'my Lord' and Mary 'my Queen'. The family wanted to show at least that part of their family's relationship in public. They may never show their affections toward the other family member in public because they needed to show discipline, manner and poise.

"Your brother, Sam, is getting married in a few months because Prince Gabriel of the Angelo's has asked for his hand." King John started as his son stared intently at him, waiting for him to continue and actually get to the point. "King Michael and Queen Anna of the Angelo's, your mother, the council and I have decided to wed you with the Angelo's youngest son. Even your brother, Sam, has approved this. He has met the youngest son of King Michael plenty of times to know that he is a good man. It was even your brother's suggestion to wed you to the youngest Angelo. And, personally, I fully believe you would like him, for your mother and I have met him once, when we were requested at their kingdom for Sam and Gabriel's wedding."

Dean was quite surprised but then realized that since he has never shown interest in anyone, they might have been afraid he would age alone. He did want to marry the one he loved someday, but no one was good enough for him. They were all wrong in his eyes that not a single person sparked his interest. He may not marry for love now, but perhaps he'll find himself falling for the prince. If it was Sam's suggestion, he has to trust it. No one knows him better than Sam.

"Very well father. When may I meet him?" he asked, hoping he'd have to wait at least a week or two to prepare himself.

"They will be arriving some time in the evening. I expect you to look your best when the young man arrives."

"Father, not to disobey you or trust your judgment, but don't you think it's a little early?" he asked with raised eyebrows in question.

"The earlier you meet him, the better. You need to know the young man well and so does he. They will be here before or at supper. I suggest you clean yourself before supper. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." He responded shortly and stood up. He bowed at his parents and walked out of the door. After he got out, he went straight to the stables to get his beloved horse, Chev. The horse has a large stature and is a beautiful shiny black in color. It's strong and fast; just perfect for the prince.

The prince put Chev's bridle and saddle, pat the horse affectionately and got up on her. It was just an hour or two pass noon which means he still had a few hours before he would have to meet his future husband. He went to the town plaza and greeted the people there. He bought a few stuff as he did so. Just as the young prince was ending his trip in the town, he didn't notice a man ahead of him until it was too late. Chev accidentally hit the man and made him tumble down to the ground. Dean quickly jumped down from his horse in surprise. He approached the man to help him pick up the things that had fallen from his arms when the horse accidentally hit him.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked him with concerned green eyes. Said man had dark brown hair that almost looked black if it wasn't for the sun shining brightly in the sky. He had the most beautiful and the brightest blue eyes, that the sky and the oceans would be put to shame. He has these perfect pink plump lips that anyone would die to kiss. His nose was sharp and just perfect for his sharpening jaw. It was obvious that the man was young—perhaps sixteen to eighteen of age—but his body was lean and perfect. He doesn't look anything like all the other teens his age. He seemed to make sure that he has a beautifully and perfectly fit body.

Dean was immediately trapped within this young man's amazing beauty. His mouth hung open when those blue eyes landed on his own green ones. Just then, the moment was ruined when the young man frowned and said in a matter-of-factly voice, "I believe you have to watch where you are going. People could get hurt."

Dean frowned at the man's accusation and immediately went defensive and said, "My horse was walking at a rather slow pace. You should've been aware of what was going around you instead of just staring into nothing." He stood up and so did the other man; the few things that fell from his grasp were held close to his chest.

The man kept his frown and dusted himself off. "You should be aware that this is the town plaza and there are a number of people here. It's either you simply walked around town or be careful with riding your horse. People are everywhere in here and anyone could've been hurt." He retorted as he tried to figure out where to put his things.

Weirdly enough, no one in the plaza seemed to be bothered enough to interject; even if the prince was standing right there and arguing with another man. Either that, or the two men simply looked too casual that it didn't seem like they were arguing.

Dean frowned himself and crossed his arms across his chest and said, "Well, it wasn't like you were paying attention at all. You have uttered it already, there are a number of people here, you should've been wary of your surroundings." The other man rolled his eyes as he sighed. Then, his eyes landed somewhere behind Dean and his eyes widen and looked back at him with a slightly nervous stance.

The other man inhaled deeply first and said, "I am not having this pointless argument with you." then walked away quickly. Dean would've followed the man and scold him about talking to the prince in that manner but decided against it when he realized the man was gone already. He got up on Chev once more and started his way back to the castle.

When he got back to the castle, it was only about two hours before supper and he was still frowning. He was wondering if the younger man even knew who he was talking to. But if he came from another kingdom, it might make sense why he didn't know he was arguing with the prince. But still, he was frustrated at the man's accusatory tone. No one's ever gotten under his skin in that manner. He doesn't know why but the man's words really riled him up.

As he walked down the hall to go to his room, he was still too deep in thought that he didn't notice his brother with Prince Gabriel in tow.

"Dean!" his brother exclaimed with a bright smile when he saw his brother. Gabriel was smiling as well as they approached the older man.

Dean smiled as well when he finally noticed the two men; the lovers. "Sam, Prince Gabriel." He said with a nod for each men. Gabriel smirked when Dean has addressed him Prince Gabriel again.

"Dean, we've been over this. You may call me, simply Gabriel. We've known each other for almost three years now. I feel such a stranger whenever you address me that way." He said in a slightly serious yet teasing manner. "Besides, you're older than I am." He teased with a wink.

Dean couldn't help but huff out a small laugh at that and said, "Yes, only by year, Gabriel." with a smile. "Anyway," he started and looked around before he proceeded with his sentence and looked back at Sam and Gabriel, "if you're here, I assume your brother, whom will be wed to me, is with you as well."

"Ah, yes. Little Castiel." Gabriel started fondly at the mention of his little brother. He was smiling warmly as he continued. "Yes, he is. Or, " he started once more, paused then rolled his eyes, "he should be. But the little angel snuck out on our way here. He's probably in the town plaza and they're still looking for him."

Dean's eyebrows shot up at that while Sam simply chuckled and spoke for the first time. "That young man is really something to be able to escape fourteen men."

"Well, he is a very intellectual person, especially at his age. He could plan a war tactic and win." Gabriel said proudly.

"Wait. He snuck out?" Dean asked, confused at the immature action of a prince. At Gabriel's nod, he continued. "Shouldn't he be pass the 'sneaking out' phase? I mean, I was around fifteen or sixteen when I realized I shouldn't do that. How old is he?" he asked sarcastically when he asked the young prince's age.

Gabriel smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest and asked, "What was your assumption?"

"I assumed he would be seventeen at youngest. Don't tell me I'm going to marry a twelve year old." Dean whined with a light frown. His face showed slight terror that he was supposed to marry a man ten years younger than him.

"Don't worry, you're close to your assumption. He's sixteen. But I think you'd prefer to marry the twelve year old him because all he did back then was read, read and read." Gabriel replied, teasing the other prince. "He's in the rebellious stage right now. He questions everything and tries to defy everything." Dean raised an eyebrow at that and crossed his own arms across his chest.

"When you say everything, even our marriage?" he asked, an eyebrow was still raised.

"Yes. But he couldn't defy our mother's wishes. He loved her with his life that he would do any wish she would utter."

"Dean, trust me, you'll love him. He's smart, he's talented, he's athletic like you and he's extremely, honest to God, drop dead gorgeous." Sam finally interjected then quickly added when Gabriel looked at him with a raised brow, "Not that, you're not, my love. Or I'm developing feelings for him. I'm just telling my brother the positive aspects of your brother."

Both Gabriel and Dean simply had to smirk at that. "Well, you're not lying. Nearly everyone in our kingdom wanted my brother. But I believe it has something to do with his tantalizing blue eyes, right Sammy?"

"Yeah. The oceans even the skies would be put to shame when you see his eyes." Sam seconded his fiancé and made Dean chuckle softly.

"Alright, alright. You've convinced me. I'll meet him some time today anyway." Just then, a man wearing the Angelo's symbol came forward and asked for Gabriel's attention. The said prince excused himself and put a small distance between them and the Winchesters. The soldier whispered something to Gabriel that made him smile slightly and give a soft nod. Gabriel whispered something back and then the man left.

When Gabriel got back to the brothers, Sam asked the question that they have been meaning to ask. "What did he tell you?"

"My brother has been retrieved. King John and Queen Mary have met him and so has Sam. I suppose I can introduce the two of you myself." Gabriel explained as he started to walk away. The brothers quickly followed him when they realized he'd be taking them to the young prince's whereabouts.

Their walk was filled with a comfortable silence. As they walked further, Dean realized that Gabriel would be taking them to the garden on the east wing of the castle. As they got closer to their destination, Dean couldn't help but feel excited yet nervous at the same time. He doesn't know why, but he simply felt that way.

When they got there, the sight that welcomed him was the back of a young man sitting cross legged on the ground surrounded by six soldiers wearing the Angelo's symbol. He seemed to be petting Elizabeth, Queen Mary's cat.

When they got a little closer, Gabriel cleared his throat, making the young man tense visibly but he still continued to pet the feline. "Castiel." Gabriel said in a stern voice. The younger man sighed and let the cat go. Slowly, he stood up and dusted his pants. Dean can see that the younger man has a lean body but somehow he looked familiar.

Castiel slowly turned around to face them; his eyes were cast down as if in shame. As he turned, Dean's eyes started to widen as realization hit him. When Castiel was fully facing them, he looked up and his eyes met Dean's, his eyes went wide as well. None of the two men could utter a word. Castiel was the man Dean had hit during his short trip to the town plaza earlier that day.

"Dean, meet Castiel, my little brother. Castiel, meet Dean, your future husband." They both looked at Gabriel as he said those words with a smile, horror coating their handsome features. Slowly, they looked back at each other. Their initial surprise quickly turned to annoyance and light anger.

"You!" the two princes shouted angrily as they each pointed an accusing finger at the other.


	2. I Hate Him Because...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments from the previous chapter guys! :)  
> Here's chapter 2.

"You!" the two princes shouted angrily as they each pointed an accusing finger at the other.

Gabriel and Sam looked between their brothers, confused at their reaction when they saw each other. Gabriel was the one who voiced out the silent question that was hanging between them as their brothers started a 'glaring' contest. "You know each other?" he asked as he looked from Dean to Castiel and then back to Dean while his index finger pointed from one man to the other.

"He almost hit me!" Castiel exclaimed angrily at the same time Dean said "I almost hit him!"

Both Sam and Gabriel's eyebrows shot up. They looked at one man to the other once more. Gabriel has his arms crossed over his chest while Sam had his hands on his hips. "You almost hit Castiel?" Sam finally asked.

"Yeah. But it wasn't my fault. He wasn't paying attention so he didn't dodge when Chev and I were passing." Dean replied defensively whilst still glaring at his future husband and current worst enemy.

Castiel in turn, scowled deeply but kept on glaring at Dean as he said, "Well he wasn't paying either. We were in the town plaza. He should've known that there are a lot of people there and anyone could get hurt."

Dean huffed out in annoyance, shifted his gaze for a while before he continued at glaring at Castiel then wet his suddenly dry lips. "And you're blaming everything on me? After you accused me even if I was trying to help you and was actually apologetic for hitting you?" Dean retorted angrily.

It was Castiel's turn to huff in annoyance and smirk in a non-amused way, but in an annoyed way formed on his young face as he clenched his jaw. "For starters, I did not accuse you. I was merely stating a fact, your  _highness_. It was  _you_  who jumped into conclusions that I was accusing you." Castiel replied in a mocking way and Dean couldn't say anything to that. Dean clenched his jaw and raised his tensed arms, as if it was taking all of his self control not to strangle the young prince he was talking to. He grumbled quietly than turned on his heels and started to walk away. When he was at the door, he turned back around slightly and said in an angry tone, "I am not marrying a  _child_  like him!" then turned once more to finally walk away.

Gabriel nudged his fiancé and Sam got the message. He quickly followed his older brother to sort some things out. Castiel on the other hand, growled as he flexed his fingers. Gabriel cleared his throat as a signal for the soldiers to move out of the vicinity for a while. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes before he looked back at his younger brother who now has his back to him.

"Castiel, will you tell me what happened?" Gabriel urged when the younger man doesn't seem to have anything to say. He moved closer to his brother until only a three-foot distance separated them.

Castiel turned sharply, still scowling before he said, "I am not marrying that man, Gabriel. I don't care what mom wants anymore but I wouldn't dream of a life with him. I couldn't even stand seeing him!" He walked around pass his brother to pace around the garden. He was chewing on his lower lip while his arms were crossed across his chest.

Gabriel, more confused than ever, turned with a frown to see his brother pacing. He looked down at the ground as he tried to think of what to say. After a short while, he looked back at his brother who was still pacing angrily and grumbling every now and then and asked, "You just met him. How could you hate him so much?"

Castiel turned sharply and stared at his brother for a short while that Gabriel actually thought he wouldn't respond. But then, Castiel suddenly said, "I don't hate him."

Gabriel raised his eyebrows and blinked twice, wondering why he was so angry at Dean if he doesn't hate the other prince. After a few moments of his inner monologue, he asked, "Then what was the reason for your attitude a few moments ago?"

"I dislike him." He replied plainly.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Gabriel asked with a frown as he tried to think of a difference between 'dislike' and 'hate'.

"There is a difference. I just find it hard to explain." The younger man said and walked to the pond and sat down beside it. Gabriel's eyes followed his brother's movements. He watched the younger man as he played with the water in the pond. They were both silent and the only things that could be heard were the soft splashing of water, the singing of the birds and the clapping of leaves whenever the wind blows.

Gabriel cleared his throat and slowly walked towards his brother as he asked, "Then what did you 'dislike' about him?" casually, emphasizing the word  _dislike_  by using air quotations with his fingers. Castiel looked up at his brother; his face showed no emotions. The younger man actually had to think about that question and paused for a while. What did he dislike about Dean?

After thinking for a while, he remembered their first encounter and said, "He's short tempered." as he looked straight at Gabriel's eyes. When Castiel didn't continue, Gabriel raised his eyebrows, urging him to proceed. At that action, the younger man continued, "He's self centered, he's arrogant and he's an assbutt."

Gabriel opened his mouth, seemingly trying to say something then closed his mouth once more. He did this for a little more while until Castiel got tired of it and went back to toying with the pond.

When Gabriel finally found his voice, he asked, "How do you know he's self-centered after meeting him for more or less five minutes in the town plaza?"

Castiel looked back at his brother, face still void of much emotions and said, "A while ago, when he tried to put all the blame on me. I believe that that is one way of being self-centered and arrogant at the same time."

"What about the assbutt part?"

"He simply is." That ended their conversation as Castiel turned once more and continued toying with the water in the pond. Gabriel simply frowned at his brother's behavior and called the soldiers back before he left his brother to find his fiancé and find out if he did better.

**O===O**

"Dean, why were you so angry at Castiel?" Sam asked when they reached Dean's room. He closed the door behind him while his brother flopped down on the bed.

"Who wouldn't be angry at that boy's behavior?" Dean replied incredulously, as if Castiel was someone nobody could like.

"Dean, give him a chance. I'm quite sure you were stunned when you first saw him before this whole…" Sam started then paused, trying to find the right word as he waved his hands in the air before he continued, "before this whole argument of yours."

Dean huffed a little at that and stared straight at the ceiling. "Yes,  _was_. Until he ruined it with his accusation that I wasn't a good enough rider to be able to ride Chev well." Dean replied quite angrily as he folded his arms under his head.

"Dean, he said he wasn't accusing you. He was just stating a fact that someone could've gotten hurt because you weren't paying attention. You know he had a point." Sam countered. Dean looked glanced briefly at his brother with a scowl then looked back at the ceiling.

"His tone and face were accusing me."

"How are you sure that his tone and voice were accusing?"

"He was frowning and I can just feel it." Dean replied in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"That's because that's how Castiel speaks to strangers." Sam replied as he walked towards Dean's desk and grabbed the chair to turn it to face his brother and sat on it. He crossed his legs over the other and his arms across his chest as he continued to defend Castiel. "That's just how he is and when you two get close, you'll understand him better. He really is an amazing man, Dean."

Dean huffed out and looked back at his brother, his scowl still intact, then said, "I don't desire to be close to that person."

Sam sighed exaggeratedly with an eye roll and let his hands drop and his legs separate so that he could hunch over and rest his elbows on his knees. Sam was giving his brother his bitch face number five that says 'you are so stupid and stubborn but I love you so I'll do my best to make you understand'. Dean's scowl simply deepened. "Dean, what do you hate so much about him?" Sam asked, settling on finding out the root of the little 'hate phase' between the two men.

Dean thought about that for a short while and then replied, "Well, for starters, he's a know-it-all."

"Okay?" Sam urged with a small wave of his hands when his brother didn't continue.

Dean thought for a few more moments before he said, "He's too confident of himself, he's too insensitive and he's a dick." Sam could only stare at his brother with a face that clearly said, 'You have got to be kidding me.'

"How did he become all four?" Sam asked incredulously as he straightened up.

"Let's start with the know-it-all." Dean started and suddenly sat up before he continued, "He thinks he knows everything and that whatever he says is true, which has led to him being too confident of himself. He's insensitive because all he does is bluntly say what he wanted to say but didn't think about how the other would feel." Sam had to raise an eyebrow at Dean's final sentence, making Dean defend himself and say, "Oh shut up, Sammy!" with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Dean was someone who speaks his mind as well. He never cared if someone got hurt because of his words. He had the thinking that one must face his/her own weaknesses and take control on his own, that was why he bluntly says a number of things.

"Okay. What about the 'he's a dick' part?" Sam asked, wondering where his brother got the idea that Castiel is someone that horrible.

"He just is." Was Dean's short reply.

Sam shook his head at his brother's behavior as he stood up. Before he walked out of the room to give his brother some time on his own, he said, "Just give it a shot. You don't know what you'll be losing if you don't try."

Dean sighed and closed his eyes as his brother closed the door behind him. Dean said he wouldn't marry Castiel, then, he'll find a reason so that they couldn't be wed. If he had to make Castiel despise him, so be it.

Meanwhile, while Dean was plotting on how to cancel the wedding, Sam found his fiancé; Gabriel.

"Gabe, how did it go with Castiel?" he asked when he and Gabriel met halfway. Gabriel sighed in defeat and looked up at his a little too tall fiancé.

"I still don't understand why he hates Dean. The reasons he gave me were not even reasons. At all!" he replied exasperatingly with an eye roll. He looked back at Sam and asked, "Well, how did it go with your brother?"

Sam sighed at that and rolled his eyes before he said, "Same. Their reasons aren't even reasons. So why hate each other?"

"Well, there is a saying that, 'The more you hate, the more you love'," Gabriel started with a shrug and continued, "maybe it applies to them."

"Hopefully." Sam responded with an eye roll. "We have to tell our parents before they call them for supper." Sam eventually said as he and Gabriel walked towards the study where King John and Queen Mary usually stay before supper.

"This is going to be a very interesting supper for all of us." Gabriel said as they walked and all Sam could do was nod in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an extra.  
> Get three more people at most—but I believe two will be fine—who are also destiel fans and are/is willing to go along with this. One of you will be Dean and the other will be Cas (and you can decide who will double as Gabe and who will double as Sam). Now, imagine that the part where Dean and Cas said the things they hate about each other being played in a television or something and you two will be playing their part. Imagine the way it goes in TV wherein the character are in two different places but because they were talking about each other at approximately the same time, the screen shows one character then the other as they say the other person's trait or something about that person.
> 
> Here's the 'script'. The first part of Gabriel and Sam, the 'screen' would be divided into two, showing the two of them as they asked the question after the other. The very last part of their 'hate words' will be said at the same time and at the same screen, just divided. I hope you got what I was trying to say. Hihi. Then tell me how you did or if you're brave enough and just as crazy as I am, you can take a video and make it, post it on youtube and you can share it to me and I'll tell the others on the next chapter of this story that you did it and did post it on youtube. You know, just for fun? Hehe. *fidgets nervously.*
> 
> **GABRIEL** : Then what did you 'dislike' about him?
> 
> **CAS** : He's short tempered.
> 
> **SAM** : Dean, what do you hate so much about him?
> 
> **DEAN** : Well , for starters, he's a know-it-all
> 
> **CAS** : He's self centered.
> 
> **DEAN** : He's too confident of himself.
> 
> **CAS** : He's arrogant.
> 
> **DEAN** : He's too insensitive.
> 
> **CAS** : *say this along Dean's final line* And he's an assbutt.
> 
> **DEAN** : And he's a dick.
> 
> If you actually went along with this, please don't hesitate to give me a link either on [ tumblr ](http://castiel52.tumblr.com/) or tag me on on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/castiel52) account. :)


	3. Mortal Enemies

When supper came, they were surrounded by a very, very awkward silence. The tension between Dean and Castiel were felt by everyone around the table. King John and Queen Mary have been told earlier of what had happened between the two. They were both worried that the two men would continuously hate each other and might not get married. They were worried about their oldest son because no one was ever good enough for him. When they met Castiel during their time in the Angelo’s Kingdom for Sam and Gabriel’s wedding plans, they were both amazed by his intellect, his talent in music and arts, and his athletic tendencies. What amazed them even more was his talent for horseback riding. The boy was a natural when it comes to horses and they knew that would get Dean to like him. But unfortunately, the incident in the town plaza happened, making them dislike each other in an instant.

 

 John had Mary sitting by his left; they were both sitting in the middle of the table. Starting from his right was Dean followed by Sam. Castiel sat across from Dean, on Mary’s left side followed by his brother, Gabriel, beside him.

 

Both Dean and Castiel were glaring at each other while the others simply watched them. Both John and Mary were looking between the two princes while Sam and Gabriel were staring at both their brothers. None of them touched any of the food even though it has been there for almost twenty minutes now and that they have been sitting there for almost five minutes now.

 

John was the one who broke the silence by clearing his throat. Everyone—except for Dean and Castiel—moved their attention to him. John, for the first time in his life, felt a little unsure of himself and gave them a nervous smile before he gestured towards the food on the table and said, “Let’s begin eating our supper before the food runs cold.” They ordered the servants to leave them alone beforehand because they had a feeling that this would happen.

 

Everyone, save for Dean and Castiel, mumbled an awkward agreement as they began to put some food on their plates. Dean and Castiel were still glaring at each other even as they put food on their plates. They all paused as they watched the two princes glare at each other as they put any food they could reach onto their plates. Even as they started eating, their eyes were still on each other. They all had their mouths hanging open as they watched the scene unfold before them.

 

John was the first one to get back to reality as he slowly shook his head and blinked a couple of times and cleared his throat, snapping everyone else out of their own trance. “So, uh, Castiel,” he started but paused to clear his throat when the younger man gave him his attention. “you do some horseback riding, am I correct?” he asked to lighten the mood. Castiel softened his gaze a little when the King spoke to him.

 

“Yes your, highness. I’ve been riding since I was four.” He said with a small hint of pride.

 

Dean snorted at the young prince’s revelation, causing Castiel to raise an eyebrow at him. “Right. You can stop bluffing Prince Castiel. My parents seemed to be impressed by you already, but nothing you do would ever impress _me_.”

 

Castiel smirked at that and responded, “I sincerely wish I was simply bluffing. But, unfortunately for your enormous pride and egoistic tendencies, I was not bluffing—especially not to impress you. I was simply stating a fact, Prince Dean.” He leaned back and crossed his arms across his chest.

 

_Oh, it’s on kid **.**_ Dean thought with a smirk and a raised eyebrow before he replied, “Mind taking a ride with me then? I’ll get you from your room before noon tomorrow. We’ll see how good you are.”

 

“Very well.” Castiel replied confidently and started eating once more and so did Dean. Both of them kept on glancing at each other every now and then. The only thing the rest of the people eating with them could do was gape at the two men who are now eating. The tension has alleviated slightly and the rest of supper was done in silence. They cleaned themselves and they all went to their respective rooms to rest.

 

Morning came quickly and breakfast passed in a blur. Noon was approaching and Castiel was waiting for Dean to fetch him. He felt confident enough because he has been riding horses since he was young. He even had the chance to tame the wildest horse in their palace. He was quite certain he would be able to handle any horse Dean would make him ride.

 

As if on cue, a knock was heard and Dean spoke, “Castiel?” The young prince quickly stood up and opened the door. He was welcomed by the sight of Dean who has his arms across his chest, a raised eyebrow and a small challenging smirk. He didn’t say a remark on the way Dean’s smile seemed to mock him; he just went out of the room and closed the door shut behind him.

 

“Let’s go.” He said. Dean simply remained quiet and led them out of the palace to the stables. Castiel followed Dean quietly as they got out. Unbeknownst to Castiel, Dean had formulated a plan to humiliate him.

 

When they got to the stables, Dean led Castiel to his horse, Chev. Castiel was mesmerized by horse’s beauty and he couldn’t help the smile on his face. Before he could stop himself he said, “She’s beautiful.” His eyes were shining with adoration for the creature in front of him while Dean was a little shocked at his reaction. Most people were frightened of Chev’s built and her stance. She has been a very wild one before Dean and John were able to tame her. Only the Winchesters were able to control her.

 

Dean cleared his throat and got Castiel’s attention. The younger prince tore his gaze away from the horse, as if only realizing that Dean was there. “Let’s see you ride my horse.” Dean said with a smirk as he guided Chev out of her stable. Dean knew that Chev would freak out and go wild if Castiel tried to ride her, so, he was going to prove that all the younger prince did was bluff.

 

When they got out in the open, there were a few soldiers around them. The two princes went to the open grounds, where Dean used to do his training when he was younger. He moved back to let Castiel closer to his horse. When Castiel moved closer to the horse, he was surprised when she reacted violently and almost hit him. He fell to the ground with a thud as Dean laughed in the background. Castiel clenched his jaw and abruptly stood up. He should’ve known Dean would do something this stupid.

 

As the older prince started to sober up, Castiel closed his eyes to calm himself. When he opened his eyes once more, he slowly moved closer to the horse, being careful not to startle her. As the younger prince got closer, Dean’s eyebrows furrowed lightly, wondering if he should step in because Castiel could get really hurt if Chev throws another fit.

 

Castiel extended his right arm towards the horse as he slowly approached. The younger prince stared straight the horse’s eyes as he slowly moved closer to her. Chev seemed to relax as Castiel got closer to her. Finally, the young prince was able to touch her face. He petted the horse with both hands with a smile and the horse melted to his touch quickly. Castiel’s smile widened and whispered, “Can I ride you?” The horse, as if understanding the young prince’s words, lowered her head. Castiel’s hand kept on touching the horse to remind her who he was as he got up to her back. Chev straightened up as Castiel got up on her. Then, Castiel nudged the horse’s sides to get her to run.

 

Dean stood there, jaw hanging open, as he watched Castiel ride his horse. He was amazed that the younger prince was able to get Chev’s trust that quickly. He also felt quite betrayed that Chev gave in to him that quickly. He has to admit though, Castiel looked stunning as he rode the horse. He was a natural when it came to them. Dean was also stunned of how beautiful Castiel looked with a smile as he rode the horse around the open grounds. When he caught himself admiring the younger prince, he shook his head and shouted, “Chev, you traitor!” before he went to a nearby tree and sat under it.

 

Castiel seemed to be having a lot of fun riding the horse, that for a moment, the dislike he felt towards Dean seemed to have faded. He rode her for a long while until he realized it must be nearing noon and the King and the Queen would be looking for him and Dean.

 

He maneuvered the horse back to its owner; his smile still intact. Dean has his arms crossed over his chest as he scowled at the younger prince. Castiel’s smile turned into a smug one as he got down from the horse and said, “I hope you weren’t too impressed. Anyone who sees me ride falls in love with me quickly.”

 

Dean glared at him as he stood up and patted the back of his pants to rid of any dust that was there. He smirked as well as he took the rope to be able to pull Chev and said, “Don’t worry, it takes more than that to impress me. And I’m quite certain I wouldn’t fall in love with you.” He winked at the younger prince as they walked back towards the stable to settle Chev in. Then, they walked back to the palace. Castiel went to his room and Dean went to his own.

 

The younger prince took a quick bath, and, as he put new clothes on, someone knocked on the door. “Come in!” he said as he messed his hair a little to rid some of the excess water.

 

A slightly frustrated Dean poked his head in and said with a scowl, “My parents asked me to fetch you.”

 

“Alright.” Castiel replied and walked towards Dean and out of the room. Dean was able to take note of how handsome the younger prince looked after that bath. His hair was still slightly wet and was still in its usual mess. Even though the younger prince’s hair was in complete disarray, he still looked very handsome and elegant. Dean watched his companion from the corner of his eyes. He just realized that he was about six inches taller than the younger prince, making the top of Castiel’s head reach just below his bottom lip. The younger prince could still grow at least two to three inches and his body could get a little more muscular. As Dean realized he was having these thoughts, he frowned and shook it off.

 

When they got to the dining room, there were still no servants, just like the day before and this morning. They were the only people the group was waiting for. Both princes sat on the same seats they have taken the day before. The tension around them wasn’t as heavy as last time and the King and the Queen were quite relieved. Sam and Gabriel were a little confused but relieved, nonetheless.

 

As their lunch started, Sam and Gabriel have been sharing glances across the table. A few more moments later, Gabriel cleared his throat to get their attention. They all looked at the older Angelo. “Sam and I have a request, sir.” He said, looking at John straight in the eye. John nodded his consent and Gabriel continued. “Sam and I wanted to push our wedding earlier. Perhaps some time next month?” There was reluctance in his tone, as if he was afraid John wouldn’t approve. It was clear though, that he was sure enough of the decision they have made.

 

John thought about it for a while before he said, “Then we’d better start planning. I’ll send a messenger to your family to inform them of your decision.” Gabriel beamed at that and said his thanks. They proceeded eating their lunch silently until Mary decided to break it.

 

“So, Dean, Castiel, how was the horseback riding?” she asked with a small smile.

 

Dean huffed as he remembered how Castiel rode his horse and said, “He’s a show off.” He crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back on his seat. Castiel raised an eyebrow at what the older man said.

 

“Just admit that you were impressed.” Castiel said smugly with a smirk. Dean scowled and finished eating quickly. He decided to let that one go because his family were enjoying the lunch they were having.

 

When he was done eating, he aligned his spoon and fork, dabbed the napkin lightly on his mouth to make sure his face was clean, stood up and said, “I’ll be in my room for the time being. I’ll be down here for supper.” Dean walked out and went straight to his room. He has to find out what makes Castiel tick and if meant planning for hours, he’d do so.

 

**0===0**

 

It has been two weeks since Gabriel and Castiel came into the Winchester’s kingdom, and a week and six days since Dean started thinking of a plan that would scare Castiel off. And in that span of time, the two princes haven’t spoken a word to each other unless they were in the presence of the King and Queen and their two brothers. Or when they pull a prank at each other. He had to admit, though, that the young prince wasn’t that hard to frighten. It was as if Castiel doesn’t fear anything and was good at everything.

 

Dean was by the lake, deep in thought, when Jo—a close friend and almost sister to him and Sam—sat beside him. Jo was Ellen’s daughter from her first husband, William, who died saving Jo from falling from a cliff. Jo was only four at the time (Dean was around nine) and couldn’t remember much.

 

Jo sighed loudly when the prince didn’t give her his attention. Dean turned his head to face her, his eyebrows raised to his hairline in question. Jo simply smiled innocently at him and said, “Prince Castiel was looking for you.” Dean suddenly frowned and opened his mouth to speak. But before he could actually utter a word, Jo continued, “And he was blushing a little too much.” Jo shrugged and stood up. She patted the back of her skirt to rid of any dirt that got there then said, “He’s in the garden in the east wing, by the pond.” With that, Jo left the prince to his thoughts. Dean’s frown simply deepened as he thought of whether he should see the younger prince or not. Choosing to be polite enough, he stood up, dusted his pants and started his long walk back to the palace.

 

True enough, Castiel was sitting by the pond with Elizabeth on his lap—again. He has a bright smile on his face as he petted the feline. Elizabeth was purring with pleasure as the young prince pet her. Dean couldn’t help but smile fondly at the scene unfolding in front of his eyes. It seemed that Castiel was very comfortable around animals.

 

When he realized he was seeing the younger prince in a beautiful way, he quickly shook his head to take the thought away. He scowled lightly then cleared his throat to get the younger prince’s attention. When Castiel looked up and saw Dean standing there, he sighed softly and put Elizabeth before he said, “Why did you ask for me?”

 

Dean frowned curiously at that. He thought Castiel wanted to see him, then why was he asking that question? “Pardon?” he asked and slowly walked towards the younger prince.

 

Castiel sighed and rolled his eyes then said, “You wanted to see me?”

 

Dean’s frown deepened, if that was possible, and said, “No. Jo told me you were looking for _me_.”

 

It was Castiel’s turn to be curious. “Adam came to my room and told me that you wanted to see me.” Adam was Bobby and Ellen’s son, Jo’s little brother who was nine years younger than her.

 

The two princes thought for a while. Dean realized that the two might be setting them up because, knowing Jo, she must have spoken with Mary. Jo always finds a way to do as asked. Adam on the other hand follows his older sister wherever she goes and does anything she asks him.

 

Dean sighed loudly and rubbed his temples with his thumb, index finger and middle finger as he closed his eyes. His other hand rested on his hip. “I think they’re making us talk to each other.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because the only time we talk to each other would be whenever my parents or our brothers are around or whenever we’re on each other’s throats.”

 

It was Castiel’s turn to sigh loudly. He rubbed a hand down his face and said, “Why are they so adamant at making us like each other? They should know a hopeless case when they see one.”

 

Dean simply shook his head at that and said, “It doesn’t matter. I’ll just go back to my room. If you actually need something from me, come to me yourself.” With that said, he walked out and went straight to his room. As he passed the library, he overheard some murmurs from the library. He didn’t know why, but he moved closer and listened.

 

“…because of that, snakes started to scare the hell out of him.” Gabriel; Dean realized. “I was just glad Lucifer and my father got to him in time. I really don’t know what I would do without that little kid. He has always been a good listener and amazing company. Whenever I feel alone because my father has to take Lucifer somewhere and at times it can be dangerous for both of them, he would come to me and embrace me, then he’ll say, ‘Don’t be sad Gabey. Dad and Luci will come home.’ Then he’ll smile brightly and pull me to the garden. He’d name every plant he knows and we’ll start chasing butterflies.” Dean assumed that it was Castiel that Gabriel was pertaining to.

 

“Castiel’s a really good boy, isn’t he?” Sam asked in the same hushed tone that Gabriel has been using and just confirmed Dean’s assumption. Even without seeing his brother and his brother’s fiancé, Dean could hear the fondness in their tone.

 

“He is. That’s why I really think…” Gabriel’s last words faded away as Dean started to walk away. He has a dubious and smug smile on his face as he made his way to his room. He ignored everything else that the lovers were talking about. The only thing that was stuck on his mind was the fact that Castiel has a fear of snakes. As he walked to his room, he was already planning on how to commence a little prank.

 

**0===0**

 

When night came, Dean was once again requested to fetch his future husband. It has been a routine ever since; that Dean would fetch Castiel for breakfast, lunch and supper. The only difference this time was that Queen Mary told him that they would be having their supper on the rooftop of the castle. It was placed there by King John’s late father, King Ysmael Winchester, for special family gatherings or when the need to relax as a family was needed.

 

Dean didn’t question his mother’s wishes and did what he was told. When they reached the rooftop, they were both surprised to see that the table was made for two. The table consisted of the two princes’ favorite food and a candle in the middle. It was made as a romantic dinner. They both slowly moved forward towards the arranged dinner with confusion. Then, all of a sudden, they heard movement from behind. When they both turned, they saw John, Mary, Sam and Gabriel by the door to the rooftop with mischievous (Sam and Gabriel) and sheepish (John and Mary) smiles on their faces. Castiel tilted his head to one side—a mannerism of his when he’s confused.

 

“Enjoy yourselves.” John said and the four of them quickly got out of the way and closed the door behind them. The two princes simply stood there, mouth hanging open at how pushy their family can be. When they got back to their senses, they simply sighed and started eating. They were both too lazy to react.

 

**0===0**

 

It took Dean a week to finish planning to scare Castiel. But it doesn’t mean their occasional pranks didn’t occur within that week.

 

He told Gabriel he wanted to meet up with the younger prince a few hours before dusk. Since they both knew Castiel wouldn’t see him if he knew it was Dean he would be meeting, they had to lie and say that it was Gabriel he would be meeting. Gabriel agreed cheerfully, thinking, hoping, that Dean would make a move on his little brother. Little did he know, Dean would be doing the prank of a lifetime on Castiel.

 

As Gabriel went to speak with his brother, Dean went to the lake, where he said he wanted to meet up with Castiel. He started setting up for the prank. He planned on using dead snakes. He may have a certain dislike on the younger man, but he wouldn’t cross that line and put him in danger.

 

He waited for a while after he was done. He simply hid himself by a bush near the tree and his horse, Chev, a few meters away, so that Castiel wouldn’t spot them. A few more moments passed and he saw the younger prince’s silhouette walking towards the lake. He did his best to compose himself as the younger prince got closer. As he has thought, the younger prince sat by the tree beside the lake. And that was when he let a bunch of dead snakes fall on top of the younger prince.

 

Castiel abruptly stood up, shaking off the snakes and accidentally tumbled on a rock, unexpectedly hurting his ankle and he fell down on the lake. He was soaked and his ankle hurt a lot. Just then, Dean came out, laughing loudly as the younger prince tried to stand up. Unfortunately, the injury was quite bad that he couldn’t stand.

 

Dean kept on laughing as Castiel shivered lightly. When he sobered up a little, he looked at the younger prince to mock him. But the moment he saw his face, his smile dropped and so did all of the amusement in his body. He saw anger in Castiel’s azure eyes, but that wasn’t surprising. The younger prince was mad, yes, but the thing that really surprised him and made him feel guilty were the fear and hurt in those eyes. His heart ached as he saw the tears streaming down Castiel’s face and instantly felt like an antagonist in a play.


	4. Chance

As the younger prince cried there, soaking and cold, Dean felt the extreme guilt descend upon him as he stared at him. He didn't mean to make the younger prince cry. The only thing he wanted was to make Castiel feel slightly embarrassed. He didn't expect Castiel to fear snakes that much. He thought he would simply scream and run away. He didn't expect to see his eyes, his face, filled with tears. He didn't expect the fear in those blue eyes. All of a sudden, he felt like the worst person alive.

As the guilt swallowed Dean whole, Castiel started sniffing, feeling quite certain that he would catch a cold if he didn't get dry quickly. When the younger prince started to sneeze, Dean shook out of his trance but they kept on staring at each other. Ever so slowly, Dean walked closer to Castiel. He crouched down and reached out to help the younger prince to stand. But as his hands brushed the younger prince's arms, he flinched. Dean pulled his hands away quickly, feeling the guilt grow when he saw how even more scared Castiel got.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly and reached out once more, slowly this time. Castiel's gaze went to Dean's hands as the older prince slowly reached out to him, as if he was a wounded animal. He was so scared that Dean would hurt him even more. His heart was beating erratically in his chest but he tried to calm down. At that moment, only Dean would be able to help him. His breathing got faster as Dean's hands got closer to him. His lower lip was trembling and he looked back at Dean as fresh tears flowed quickly down his face. The older prince paused when he saw Castiel's scared gaze and said in a quiet voice, "I'm not going to hurt you." his hands continued to reach out until he finally held the younger prince's shoulders gently but firmly. Castiel held onto Dean's elbows for support as he was gently hauled up. He whimpered when he felt the pain on his ankle, making Dean wince and ask, "Can you walk?"

Castiel tried to walk, but the pain was kind of unbearable at the moment, making him whimper once more and hold Dean's arms tighter on impulse. Then, Dean did something unexpected. He carried the younger prince as if he was a bride. Castiel gave a surprised yelp but still wrapped his arms around Dean's neck instinctively. Dean walked towards the tree where Castiel was at first. The younger prince hid his face on the crook of Dean's neck and whimpered when he saw the dead snakes. Dean kicked them off, away from Castiel's sight and slowly and gently put the younger prince on the ground. He slowly let his hold of Dean loose as he was set down. His wide, fear-filled blue eyes were staring directly into Dean's guilty green ones.

Dean reached out a hand to wipe the tears away, but they kept on falling. "I'm sorry." He whispered again and stood up, only to be stopped by Castiel's hands holding onto his wrist. The younger prince's eyes pleaded him not to leave because he was so scared to be left alone after what happened. Dean sighed softly and crouched down once more to be of eye level to him once more. Castiel didn't let go of his wrist. "I'll just get Chev, okay? I have rucksack with her where we can put your wet clothes." Castiel whimpered in response and his lower lip trembled once more. He started sniffing once again then sneezed. "Take your shirt off." Dean said as he pulled his hand away and removed his long sleeved over shirt. The younger prince was reluctant at first but obliged anyway.

After Castiel has removed his shirt, he wrapped his arms around himself when he felt the air hit his bare skin. Without the younger prince's shirt, Dean can see his lean and beautiful body. He could've simply stared at the younger prince's body if Castiel didn't sneeze once more. He handed him his over shirt to wear then stood up once more as Castiel put the shirt on. Since Dean was bigger than him, the shirt was loose. The sleeves almost covered his hands, leaving only a small portion of his index, middle and ring fingers to be seen. The hem of the shirt was three to four inches short from his knees. "Dean." Castiel spoke for the first time. Dean can hear the fright in his voice that it made him comb the younger prince's hair back.

"I'll return to you. I swear." He said and ran towards the place where he left his horse. He quickly got Chev and ran back to Castiel. When he got back, Castiel was trying to remove his pants and his boots because they were getting quite uncomfortable. But the pain on his left ankle was preventing him from doing so. His pants were already by his knees and he has divested of his right boot. Dean swallowed thickly when the realization that Castiel was wearing nothing else besides his shirt occurred to him. He didn't know why but it made his heart beat faster.

As Dean approached, Castiel abruptly looked up with frightened blue eyes which calmed down when he realized who it was. Dean crouched down once more to assist the younger prince. He held Castiel by his armpits and gently stood him up. Castiel held Dean's arms tightly as he was hauled up. He was very careful not to put his weight on his left foot. The older prince slowly let go of the younger one, making sure he could stand on his own. Castiel put his weight on his uninjured foot as Dean crouched down. The older prince took out a knife hidden on the side of his right boot and then looked up at the younger man.

"We'll just replace your pants and your boots, okay?" he said. He got a nod as a response from Castiel, telling him that he understood Dean's intentions.

Dean slowly cut the boot so that Castiel's foot would not be put to more strain. After removing the younger prince's boot, he swallowed thickly then started to rip the pants off. He didn't know that Castiel was biting his lower lip hard as he ripped his pants. He also didn't know that Castiel's heart was in overdrive and that he was blushing.

Whenever he was with Dean, he loses all his self-control. He has the tendency to return Dean's dislike towards him rather than ignore it and make up, which he would normally do. Dean can easily crawl up under his skin, piss him off without trying too much and make him reach his limit with a snap of his fingers. It was so easy for Dean to make him  _feel_  when he was so used to being serious in front of people he doesn't hold dear to his heart. It was so easy for Dean to get past the walls around him and poke at the emotions hidden underneath. He doesn't know how and why Dean possessed this power over him; but he knew it was irritating as hell.

Dean was blushing as well as his heart beat erratically in his chest. He doesn't really know why but Castiel has that effect on him. The younger prince can make him loose his nerves, make him feel all fluttery inside and make him feel light, all at once. Being with Castiel felt like flying while falling and it annoyed him to the extent of disliking and humiliating the younger prince.

Castiel was now playing with the hem of Dean's shirt as the older man continued to cut his pants, unintentionally showing some of the skin of his thighs for Dean's field of vision to reach. Dean blushed a little deeper and swallowed thickly when he saw a few glimpses of the younger man's pale skin. His hands felt like they were shaking even though they were steady on the outside. He wanted to touch Castiel and Castiel, deep inside, knew he wanted Dean to touch him; he wanted Dean's attention all to himself. The sudden urge seemed to have come from nowhere at first thought, but, when studied even more, it really did not. The way they banter every now and then made it clear that that urge has been there all along. The reason may be unknown, but it was always there.

When Dean was done ripping the pants off, he looked up to see Castiel's flushed and shy face; the way he chewed his lower lip. As Dean looked up to him, he quickly averted his gaze and looked everywhere but at Dean. He wasn't really sure why he was feeling the way he was feeling at that moment. He wasn't even sure what it was he was feeling. All he knew was that Dean makes him feel weird.

"Um," Dean started in a slightly cracked and hoarse voice. He then cleared his throat awkwardly and continued, "Where's your shirt?" Castiel glanced shortly at the older prince then tilted his head to the direction of his shirt. Said shirt was lying just beside his right foot. Dean reached out to grab the younger prince's shirt and his cheek accidentally brushed against Castiel's exposed thigh. Dean paused and tensed a little. A small barely noticeable shiver ran through his body, making him swallow thickly, before he finally got a hold of the shirt. He then took Castiel's boots and pants. Unbeknownst to him, Castiel shivered involuntarily as well. He bit his lower lip once more as his face flushed into a darker shade of red. The place where Dean's cheek brushed against his thigh felt tingly and he wanted to feel that sensation once more.

Dean cleared his throat awkwardly once more then slowly stood up, shirt, boots and pants in hand, as he kept his gaze on the ground. Castiel chanced a glance at Dean and saw that the older prince was just as bothered as he was. He shifted his gaze once more when he saw him starting to look up.

When Dean looked up at Castiel, he was surprised to see the dark shade of red on the younger man's face. When he saw the tint of red on the younger prince's cheeks, he can't help but smile softly and admire his beauty. Castiel truly did look beautiful with a flushed face. The shy look on his face makes him look even more beautiful at that moment.

"I'll just, uh," Dean started then cleared his throat awkwardly as he looked away from Castiel's face. "I'll just put them in the rucksack." He continued as he raised the wet clothes for emphasis. All Castiel did was nod without looking at Dean. He was still a little flushed and was still nibbling his lower lip.

After Dean has put the wet clothes away, he pulled Chev towards Castiel, earning him his attention. Their gazes met for a short while until they both flushed when then they realized they were staring at each other then swiftly shifted their gaze. Dean moved closer to Castiel and held the younger prince's waist. Castiel's head snapped up to look at Dean. They didn't know how or why, but without saying a word, they understood each other.

Castiel placed his hands on Dean's shoulders for support when the older prince lifted him up to sit him on Chev; the same way a female does so he will not hurt his ankle more. The horse recognized Castiel and stood still. When he was finally seated on the horse, he smiled softly and petted her. Dean watched this little scene unfold for a short while until he remembered that Castiel still has an injury. He hopped onto his horse, behind Castiel, and gently kicked her sides to get her moving.

Castiel was startled at first when Dean got on Chev. He was too busy adoring the horse he was riding and missing his own horse. He turned his head to look at Dean and was offered a soft smile that seemed to have come from nowhere. It was a genuine one and he was a little taken aback by the sudden smile but returned it, nonetheless.

As they trudged back to the castle, Castiel felt the urge to hold onto Dean. One reason was that it was kind of hard to hold on to Chev when her hair was cut short and the other was simply because he wanted to. The younger prince bit his lower lip and moved his right arm to grip on the side of the older prince's shirt. His hand kept on clenching and unclenching lightly, waiting for Dean to shove his hand away.

When Castiel held his shirt tightly, he tensed for a short while. He immediately relaxed when he felt the uncertainty of the younger man's hand, as if he wasn't sure if the gesture was welcome. He knew Castiel was having a hard time holding onto Chev because her hair was always trimmed short. Dean's next move surprised not just Castiel but him, himself. He grabbed the younger prince's wrist and wrapped his arms around his waist, forcing Castiel to lean closer to him. Castiel instinctively brought his other arm up to hold onto Dean, wrapping both his arms around Dean's waist. Castiel flushed as he leaned closer to Dean, feeling the older prince's warmth through their clothing. He unconsciously tightened his hold on Dean, making the older prince's lips twitch, trying to suppress a smile that was threatening to be shown for a reason unknown to him.

Castiel's head settled by the side of Dean's neck, his soft, messy dark hair tickling Dean's cheek and chin. He sighed contently and closed his eyes, finding Dean's warmth quite comforting. He still wasn't sure why and how, but he instantly trusted Dean at that moment. It felt a little quick, knowing how much they disliked each other in the first place.

When Castiel sighed against his collarbone, an unexpected and barely noticeable shiver ran down his spine. Unconsciously, he raised his left hand to gently massage the younger prince's scalp, making Castiel hum softly and sigh once more. He only realized this action when Castiel's breathing has evened out to soft shallow ones, giving him the idea that he has fallen asleep. He looked down at Castiel, seeing the younger man's eyelids hide his beautiful blue eyes. Without his consent, he smiled at the peaceful look on Castiel's face and realized that maybe, he didn't hate Castiel at all.


	5. Realization

When they arrived back to the palace, Dean was relieved that Gabriel and Sam have decided to go to the town plaza. That will save him some more time to take care of Castiel's injury and to prepare himself for Gabriel's possible outburst once he finds out what Dean had done to his baby brother.

He can see it clearly in his head, how Gabriel would be so mad at him, telling him how irresponsible and immature he was for doing that to Castiel. He can imagine how Sam, Mary and John would look at him with disappointed eyes. He can imagine them saying the same things that Gabriel would; only, their voices were calmer. But the most painful part, the one thing he doesn't want to see, the most painful thing he can imagine would happen, would be the fear, hurt and distrust he would see in Castiel's eyes. He still wasn't that certain why, but he just can't stomach that sight. After seeing those frightened and hurt blue eyes, he can't get it out of his head. It felt like a knife was driven right into his chest, straight to his heart when Castiel looked at him with those eyes.

Dean carried the younger man to his room after he told the servants to heat the bath and prepare a robe and some towels. The younger man was still asleep, cradled in Dean's arms, sound like an infant. He looked down at Castiel and saw how peaceful his face looked and he couldn't help the smile that escaped him. As if he felt Dean smiling at him, Castiel snuggled closer to the crook of Dean's neck where his face was buried, tightened his grip around Dean's neck before loosening it, hummed softly then sighed contently with a small, soft smile. Castiel's actions made Dean's smile widen; teeth showing. The younger prince simply looked beautiful.

When Dean realized he was staring at Castiel, he flushed red and averted his gaze as he got closer to his room. He opened the door using the hand beneath Castiel's bare legs. When he entered, he closed the door behind him gently using his foot. He then walked towards his bed to lay Castiel down gently. When he was sure the younger prince was comfortable enough, he sat down beside him and started running his fingers through the younger man's hair, massaging his scalp in the process. Castiel hummed softly, sighed contently and curled up, seeking the warmth of Dean's body. But even through unconsciousness, the pain was felt, making him whimper involuntarily and shift to a more comfortable position. Dean was slightly surprised when the younger prince moved closer to him but was delighted, nonetheless. Once again, he smiled softly down at the younger prince and kept on running his fingers through his hair.

Dean has been combing Castiel's hair with his fingers for a while now. He was contented to just sit there and watch the younger man sleep. This turn of events was a lot of shock to him but when he really thought about it, maybe not. They have been arguing like a normal couple would or two people who have been unaware of the feelings inside them. Yes, he can stay there and watch the younger prince even until the end of forever. He was smiling softly at the younger prince on his bed until a timid knock and a soft, shy voice got his attention. "Your highness, the bath is ready." Dean smiled at the young, female servant and bowed his head slightly in thanks. The young girl lowered his head and slowly and quietly made her way out of the room.

Once the servant has shut the door behind her, Dean moved his attention back to Castiel. He didn't want to wake the younger prince because he looked so peaceful. But he knew Castiel needed a warm bath because the lake that day was colder than it usually was. He was afraid that the younger prince might actually fall ill.

"Cas?" Dean whispered as he cupped the younger man's face; his thumb rubbing back and forth on his cheek. The nickname started as a way to tease the younger prince. But right at that moment, as he held Castiel's face in one hand, it felt like a term of endearment rather than a way to annoy the younger prince.

Castiel simply hummed and leaned into Dean's touch; and Dean just had to smile at that. He tried once more, saying Castiel's name a little louder. When Castiel started to stir, he pulled his hand away, afraid of the reaction he might get from Castiel.

Castiel's eyes started to flutter open, eyes blinking slowly and gently as it adjusted to the light in the room. Castiel's blue eyes landed on Dean's green ones. For a while, they simply stared at each other. It was Castiel who tore his gaze away first, feeling slightly flustered at their staring contest. Dean's lips twitched to hide a smirk.

"Come on. You have to take a bath to make sure you won't catch a cold." Dean said with a smile that made Castiel's heart beat faster in his chest. He stared with slightly wide eyes at the older prince. He decided that he really liked Dean's smile. He hopes he would see it more often.

When Dean, raised an eyebrow and looked at him with amusement in his eyes, did his brain process what the older prince said, making him blush, bite his lower lip and avert his gaze. Dean's smile turned into a full on grin. But when Castiel tried to sit up and whimper due to the pain on his ankle, the smile quickly faded. "Are you alright?" Dean asked worriedly as he placed a gentle hand on Castiel's shoulder. Castiel felt a slight shiver run down his spine when Dean touched him, making him flush even more. "I'll carry you to the bath, okay?" Dean said slowly in which Castiel returned with a jerky nod.

Dean let his hand slide from the younger man's shoulder, making Castiel miss the warmth of Dean's hand. He stood up and gently scooped Castiel, the same way he carried him out of the water, down from his horse and to his room. And just like before, Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean instinctively. Dean looked down at Castiel at the exact same time Castiel looked up to see his face. They both quickly averted their gazes and Dean started walking to the bathroom with Castiel in his arms.

The bathroom was only three doors from Dean's room. When they entered, the robe and the towels Dean asked for were there. Dean walked towards the bath and gently lowered Castiel on the edge, so that he could take his clothes off and get inside on his own. Dean suddenly blushed when he remembered that the only article of clothing that Castiel was wearing was his shirt; which was too big for the younger man. He coughed awkwardly and said—without looking at Castiel, "I'll be outside if you need me." He then dashed out of the room and quietly shut the door behind him. Castiel was left a little flustered but took a bath nonetheless.

He removed the shirt Dean lend him, and, instead of putting it with all the other dirty clothes, he hid it somewhere and decided that he'll take it with him afterwards. Why he did that is something he didn't really know. All he knew was that Dean's smell was still lingering on the shirt and he wanted to keep it. Hopefully Dean wouldn't notice that he has a missing shirt. After he has hidden the shirt, he slowly lowered himself on the warm water. His ankle was doing better due to the fact that it was submerged in warm water. It was filled with bubbles that smelled like lavender. He felt the calmness surround him and he just had to smile. He washed his hair and his body carefully and thoroughly. When he was almost done, a sudden thought occurred to him; he wished Dean was there to bathe with him. When the thought occurred, his face flushed red and he submerged his head in the water. He held his breath under it and surfaced with a loud gasp. He wiped his face free of soap and rinsed his body. When he was done, he slowly lifted himself up, putting his weight on his right foot, and sat on the edge of the bath. He dried himself quickly took a robe that was neatly folded by the bath and put it on. It was longer and slightly bigger than the shirt Dean gave him. When he remembered the shirt, he took the robe off to put the shirt on then put the robe on top. Hopefully Dean wouldn't notice that he was still wearing his shirt. He then dried his hair as well with one of the towels in the room. When he was done, he stood up and tried to walk but failed. He still couldn't put any strain on his left ankle.

"Dean?" he called slightly hoarsely. Dean was in the room in an instant when he heard Castiel's voice. The younger prince was worrying his bottom lip with his teeth, slightly embarrassed that he needed help. He played with robe that covered his body, unintentionally raising the end of it, showing the hem of the shirt underneath. Dean saw his shirt underneath the robe and vaguely wondered if Castiel did take a bath. But with the way Castiel look, he did bathe himself. Dean wondered why the younger prince was still wearing his shirt but decided not to voice it out. He still didn't know why, but he liked seeing the younger prince in his clothes. "Dean? Can you, uh, will you please help me?" Castiel asked timidly, breaking Dean out of his trance. The older prince simply nodded and went to the younger prince and scooped him up; the same way he carried him to the bathroom.

Castiel was a little taken aback when Dean picked him up. He thought Dean would simply assist him to his own room. He didn't expect the older prince to carry him that way once more. He stared with wide, shocked eyes at the older prince, but wrapped his arms around his neck nonetheless.

Dean's proximity was making his stomach tumble and his heart beat faster. It was a very pleasant feeling that he didn't want to name yet. He just wanted to embrace that feeling. Unconsciously, he snuggled closer to the older prince, making the older prince's lips twitch to hide a smirk.

Dean brought Castiel back to his room. He laid the younger prince on the bed gently then went to his wardrobe to get some change of clothes for the younger prince. After rummaging through his wardrobe, he finally found some clothes that would look fine on Castiel's lean form. He walked back to the bed and handed the clothes to the younger prince. Castiel simply stared at the offered clothes with a tilt of his head and a light frown. When he didn't take it, Dean said, "Wear these for the meantime. I'll wrap your ankle with a cloth after you've changed, then I'll take you back to your room so that you could wear your own clothes." He didn't know why he didn't just take the younger prince to his own room neither did he know the reason he offered his clothes. He supposed it was simply because he liked seeing Castiel in his clothes.

Castiel accepted the clothes with a muttered thank you and a shy smile. The younger prince didn't even look at Dean as he took the offered clothes, feeling embarrassment creep up on him as he blushed. He realized that he really, really liked wearing Dean's clothes; it was loose and comfortable around his lean form and it has Dean's smell clinging to it.

He waited for Dean to leave so that he could change. But when he still felt Dean's presence, he looked up and saw that the older prince was staring with a hint of fondness in his eyes. He was smiling as well as he watched Castiel, making the younger prince tilt his head to one side and furrow his brows very lightly. When Dean realized that Castiel has caught him staring, he quickly averted his gaze and cleared his throat. "I'll just, uh… Call me when you're done changing so that I can take care of your injury. I'll be, uh…" he cleared his throat once more before he continued, "I'll be outside." He made a hundred eighty degree turn then walked out of the room, gently closing the door behind him. He leaned back on the closed door and released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Inside the room, Castiel flopped down on the bed and sighed; part dreamily, part slightly frustrated. There was something in Dean that really gets him bothered. He liked the way Dean's green eyes sparkle the same way an actual jade would. He liked the way Dean smiles, as if he pours every emotion he felt into that smile. He liked the way Dean's freckles dusted his almost tan skin, making him look more beautiful. He liked Dean's warmth surrounding him and the way his hands, every part of him, felt on his skin. Dean's touches always leave a tingly feeling on his skin, making him crave the older prince even more. And that was when he finally realized the unknown emotion; _love_. He never thought it would be possible for him to actually love Dean, since they had a mutual dislike. The only thing he hoped for was that Dean would actually return those feelings.

After his realization, he sighed in frustration and gently sat up to change his clothes. He slipped the robe past his shoulders and let fall onto the mattress. He then started to remove Dean's other shirt underneath—making him fully naked—and quickly hid it, afraid that Dean would see that shirt. Once he has hidden the shirt, he took the one given to him and wore it. He then reached for the pants. He was successful at putting on the right one but was having a hard time on the left one. He sighed in frustration and looked at the door. He was debating whether he should call Dean or not. After a while, he decided that he should ask for help. "Dean?" he called out and Dean was instantly inside, carrying a long cloth and some ointment in one hand; for Castiel's injury.

When the older prince saw the helpless look on Castiel's face, he smiled softly at the younger prince and walked towards him. He knew in an instant why Castiel called him. He put the cloth and ointment aside then sat down on the bed beside the younger prince. He took the left pant leg and compressed it, making the distance from the hole for the foot to pass through, to the hole for the waist closer. Ever so gently, he grasped Castiel's leg from underneath, making the younger prince's breath hitch, then slowly and gently slid it through the hole. He supported the younger prince's leg as he did so then gently put it down. "Can you lift your hips?" he asked the younger prince. Castiel, with strong arms and support from his uninjured leg, lifted himself up. Dean slid the pants all the way up to the younger man's waist, making Castiel bite his lower lip and blush when Dean's fingers brushed against his thigh. Dean was careful not to expose more parts of Castiel. He doesn't want to disrespect the younger prince after what happened in the lake.

Castiel lowered himself once more and tried to feel for the button and the zipper of the pants to close it. The pants were still a little loose on his waist but it did fine on his hips. Hopefully it wouldn't fall off.

Dean took the ointment he put aside and applied it on Castiel's injured ankle, making the younger prince hiss when the cool ointment touched his skin. Dean mumbled a soft apology and continued applying the ointment on the younger prince's ankle. When he was satisfied, he put it aside and took the cloth to start wrapping it on Castiel's ankle. He was able to study the injury while the younger prince was asleep and found out that it wasn't very serious at all. It will heal fully in about a week or a little more so, as if there wasn't an injury at all. When he was through, he looked up to meet Castiel's gaze. He reached one hand and cupped Castiel's face and started rubbing soothing circles on his cheek with his thumb. His eyes were very apologetic as he said, "I'm sorry." once more in a quiet voice then let his hand drop.

For a moment there, Castiel thought that Dean would kiss him. When he saw the older prince's apologetic eyes and heard his words, he must admit that he was slightly disappointed and simply nodded to hide it. He tore his gaze away from Dean and started worrying his lower lip; something that has become a habit of his when he was nervous or disappointed. This time, the reason for that habit was the latter.

When Sam and Gabriel arrived later that day, and Gabriel saw that his brother was injured, saying that he was angry was an awful understatement. He was furious that Dean crossed that line. He was also furious that Dean used him to trick Castiel. But he shut up immediately when his brother defended Dean. He didn't see that coming from Castiel and simply shut his mouth. But that doesn't mean he didn't glare at Dean for the rest of the day.

**0===0**

Two weeks and four days has passed since the incident and it was now time for Sam and Gabriel's wedding. The couple and the parents were very busy the past week. King Michael and Queen Anna—Castiel and Gabriel's parents—arrived the week before, leaving their kingdom in their eldest's—Lucifer—capable hands. Said prince, along with his wife Rachelle and their two year old son Balthazar, will arrive in time for his brother's wedding. In that span of time, Dean and Castiel slowly became friends; joking and fooling around and such. And, at that the same span of time, Castiel was falling even more in love with Dean.

The time for the ceremony has arrived; both Gabriel and Sam were dressed in the finest clothes there was. Even Castiel was dressed beautifully; the shirt hugged his figure beautifully as the dark shade of blue emphasized his eyes, the pants were fitting snugly on him, showing his strengthening legs and thighs. Even his boots and the scarf around his neck made him look even more beautiful. All Dean could do was stare at the younger man with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. And that was also the time that he admitted to himself that yes, he is in love with Castiel.

The ceremony didn't last that long. The couple said their vows and exchanged rings. There was a feast in the castle and the two princes—Dean and Castiel—who were now partners in crime, snuck out of the feast that was happening in favor of some silence and alone time together. They went to the lake where the incident happened almost three weeks ago. It has become their special place when they simply wanted to relax.

"Finally! Some peace and quiet!" Dean grunted as they both sat down under the tree beside the lake. They could stay in the cabin a few meters away from them but they wanted to watch the sky.

"Exactly." Castiel agreed with a soft sigh and a nod. He then smiled when he remembered something and looked at the older prince. "Have I told you that I did the exact same thing on Lucifer's wedding?" he asked with a hint of mischief.

The older prince turned his head to look at his companion and gave him a raised brow as he said, "Really?"

Castiel nodded gleefully and looked back at the sky; Dean kept his gaze on the younger prince. "I was getting tired of all the mingling during his wedding and I snuck out. I rode Angel to the forest and got back to the palace past supper. Every soldier was sent out to look for me and dad was so furious." He said with a light chuckle then looked back at Dean. "Mom on the other hand was just relieved I was alive and Gabriel almost strangled me. They didn't tell Lucifer I was missing because they knew he would drop everything and look for me."

Dean chuckled at Castiel's admission and said, "You really are stubborn prince, aren't you?" he stated with a smile in which Castiel responded by sticking his tongue out. Dean just had to snort and shake his head at that. "Angel's your horse, right?"

"Yes." Castiel replied with a nod then looked back at the sky. "Mom gave her to me when I was born. She was named Angel because she's being given to an angel. She always tells me that I'm her special little angel." He said with a fond smile as he recalled Anna telling him that he was a beautiful angel.

"My mom used to tell me angels are watching over me." Dean murmured with a soft smile as he stared blankly at the ground, recalling the way Mary would tuck him at night and tell him that the angels are watching over him.

The older prince felt eyes on him and he looked up to see the younger prince with a soft smile on his face. He smiled back and made Castiel blush and avert his gaze.

They sat there in a comfortable silence for quite a while; Castiel staring at the blue sky while Dean simply stared at him, memorizing his features and appreciating it. He was now more than a hundred percent sure that he has fallen in love with the younger prince beside him. He couldn't deny the way he felt for Castiel any longer and he knew he has to do something about that. He didn't want Castiel to be forced to marry him. He wanted Castiel's love.

"You are aware of how beautiful your eyes are, right?" Dean asked out of the blue as he watched the way the younger prince stared at the sky with a beautiful smile. Because, it seemed that, now that he was trying to really see who Castiel was, he started to see everything beautiful about him.

Castiel looked back at him with a shy smile and a faint blush. The younger man bit his lower lip as he looked away shyly, making Dean feel tempted to kiss him. The younger man was flattered by the compliment but felt conscious as well. He does get a lot of compliments—especially his eyes—but never this out of the blue as if it was a love confession. "Thank you." he said in a quiet voice as his eyes stared directly on the ground. His teeth continued to nibble on his lower lip while his cheeks were puffing out lightly as he tried to stop smiling goofily.

Dean wet his lips as his heart started to beat erratically in his chest. He leaned closer towards the younger prince and spoke in a soft, low voice that it was barely a whisper. "Hey Cas." The younger prince turned his head to look at him and was a little startled at their proximity. Castiel can feel Dean's breath against his mouth and licked his own lips involuntarily. Dean followed the movement before he stared back at Castiel's blue eyes and said, "Can I kiss you?" He glanced back down on Castiel's lips and met his eyes once more, waiting for the younger prince's rejection or approval.

Castiel swallowed thickly and flickered his gaze to Dean's lips. He has been desiring to touch those lips with his own, dying to know how they would feel against his and how they would taste. He used to wonder if Dean's lips would be as soft as they looked and if they would taste sweet, like nothing he has ever tasted before.

As a response, he leaned closer towards the older prince, his eyes were drooping slowly and so were Dean's. A few more centimeters and they would be kissing already. He leaned closer and both their eyes fluttered close. At that very moment, Dean and Castiel had their very first kiss.


	6. Flames Blazing

Castiel's lips moved in sync with Dean's; slow but synchronized, as if they were dancing with each other. The movement of their lips against each other felt so right and oh so intimate. The two men kissed as if they have done it a million times in the past and not for the first time. Anyone who would have seen the two young men would think that they have been lovers for a long time now. Anyone who would have seen them would be led to believe that they have been in love for a very long time now and that they were still falling madly in love with each other. No one would have guessed that that was the first time their lips have met. No one would have guessed that they have only met more or less a month ago. No one would have guessed that they had an initial dislike during their first meeting. And no one would have guessed that they have just started to fall in love a few weeks prior.

As their lips continued their slow, passionate dance, Castiel realized that he was right; Dean's lips were soft and tasted sweet, and that nothing was comparable to how amazing his lips tasted. He wasn't sure if it was simply his mind, but he thought Dean tasted like the baked goods his mother—Queen Anna—would make him when he was younger. He remembered sneaking out into the kitchen with her early in the morning. They would stay there and bake until he was needed for his various lessons for the day and his mother was needed to do the duties of the queen. There were times that King Michael, Prince Lucifer and Prince Gabriel would join them if they had the time. But most of those days, it was just him and his mother.

Slowly, Dean raised his hands to cup the younger prince's face, making Castiel hold his wrists gently. Dean felt light, as if he was floating in mid-air. Kissing Castiel felt so freeing and right, as if he has found the one thing he has been looking for all his life. It felt like the one right thing in a place filled with nothing but mistakes. It reminded him of the days when he was an innocent little boy, being tucked in at night by his mother and telling him that there are angels watching over him. Perhaps Castiel was a real angel, because only one could make him feel that way; so free and good and loved. Yes, he felt the love Castiel felt for him as their lips collide, making him regret not kissing the younger prince sooner. But even so, he wouldn't trade this first kiss for anything else.

When the need for air became necessary, they reluctantly pulled away from each other and rested their foreheads against the other. Dean was the first one to fully open his eyes. He stared at the younger man as he slowly opened his eyes. The sky met the forest. Castiel can see the lust written all over Dean's green orbs. He swallowed thickly as he tried to catch his breath. Somehow he knew his eyes were mirroring the same lust.

Dean's thumbs were rubbing back and forth Castiel's cheeks while the younger man's own thumbs were doing the same on Dean's wrists, at his pulse point. Dean then realized he wanted all of Castiel. He wanted to take the younger man, claim him so no one else would touch him. He wanted more and hoped Castiel wouldn't shy away if he asked.

"When's your cycle?" he asked in a hoarse whisper and went for slight subtlety; but he knew Castiel knew where the question would be heading. His voice was rough due to the lust flowing through him and he was sure his eyes were saying the same thing.

Castiel swallowed thickly when Dean asked him about his cycle. Every month, a male has a three day cycle in which he may conceive in the small amount of time. It was always the younger one in the relationship who carries the child. All of the other days were safe for two male couples to lay with each other, without worry that the younger man would conceive. Somehow, he knew where Dean was heading with the simple question. He knew Dean would want to take him, claim him as his own. He knew Dean asked the question because he can't get pregnant without marriage first. Both he and Dean would be a disgrace to their families if Castiel would carry Dean's child before they are wed. But even if he knew Dean's intentions, he still responded, "From the seventeenth up to the nineteenth." His voice was just as quiet and hoarse as Dean's, as if he was afraid someone would hear their conversation, as if he was afraid to break the stillness of their surroundings.

It was only the tenth of the month. If they do something, Castiel will not conceive. Dean swallowed thickly and took a deep breath. He tried to gain courage to ask the question he wanted to ask. After another deep breath, he wet his lips and finally asked in a quiet voice, "Will you let me take you?" He simply stared at the younger prince, gauging his reaction to at least have a small hint of what the answer might be. Once again, he simply sat there, waiting for Castiel's approval or rejection. He would be fine if Castiel declined. He knew the consequences, of course, but that didn't stop him from wanting the younger prince. He could wait until they were wed to take the younger prince if Castiel declined him. He was willing to wait, for Castiel.

The younger prince swallowed thickly, thinking of how to answer the older one. He wanted the same thing, he wanted Dean to take him, make love to him slowly, passionately and lovingly. He wanted to give Dean everything—every part of him. And he wanted the older prince to take all of it. He wanted him to have him because he knew Dean will take care of him. And with Dean's words and actions earlier, he knew Dean would love him. No, he knew Dean loves him. He swallowed thickly once more and stared into Dean's forest green eyes and said in a soft and quiet but stern voice, "Take me."

Dean let out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding. He gave the younger prince one more chaste kiss, making both their eyes flutter close, before he reluctantly pulled away to stand up, pulling Castiel up with him in the process. He felt relieved and thrilled that Castiel was willing to give himself to him. Right then and there, he knew Castiel trusted him and wanted to give him all of him. The thought sent a shiver down the older prince's spine; finally having the younger prince, Castiel willingly giving himself to Dean. It felt amazing and he couldn't wait to get out of their clothing. He couldn't wait to have Castiel beneath him; writhing, panting, groaning in pleasure and moaning his name. He wanted to see how Castiel's face would look once they started making love; the pleasure and lust that would be swimming in those ocean eyes. He wondered if the younger prince would look as shy as he was back then, when Dean had seen him half naked. He wondered how Castiel's voice would sound once he started moaning his name. He wondered how Castiel's bare skin, not just his hands nor his face, would feel beneath his fingertips; beneath his lips and eager mouth. He wondered how Castiel's throat, the crook of his neck, his chest and other parts of his body would taste under his tongue. Would they taste just as deliciously as his lips, his mouth? Or would they taste even better? He didn't know yet but he knew he would find out the answers to these questions in a few more moments.

Dean held the younger prince by the hand and led him to the empty cabin near the lake. No one really enters the cabin besides the two princes. No one else has really been akin to staying by the lake anymore besides Dean and Castiel. Sam and Gabriel used to go there with him until they got too busy with too many things that only Dean would frequently go there. And when he and Castiel started to grow close, it has always been their special place. It has always been the one place for the two young men; for the lovers.

Dean opened the door and let Castiel in. It was a small one, just enough for two people to actually live in for a short period of time. It has a bed at one corner where two people would fit perfectly, even if they both sprawled like an eagle. There's a fireplace on one side, at the center part. There's a small quadratic table by the door and a small closet at the opposite corner of the bed.

Once they were both inside, the older prince locked the door behind him and slowly and gently pulled the younger prince flushed to his body; chest to chest, arm to arm, toe to toe. He felt the way Castiel's breath hitch at the sudden closeness. He can feel the warmth radiating from the younger prince. He vaguely wondered if Castiel's body would feel even warmer without the articles of clothing.

Dean's arms were around Castiel's waist while the latter has his arms around the older prince's neck. Dean leaned his face forward and so did Castiel, meeting the older prince halfway into a passionate and slightly more heated dance of soft lips. Their lips moved in sync once more, along with a rhythm only they can hear. But then, Castiel deepened the kiss. He didn't know why he did it and neither did Dean, but neither one of them complained. The younger prince ran his tongue along Dean's lips and tried to push in, asking for entrance. When the older prince realized the intentions in a subconscious way, he opened his mouth and let Castiel's tongue in. When their tongues met, they both moaned and Castiel held onto Dean tighter, his hand fisting the older prince's short hair. Their tongues danced with each other, the same way their lips did earlier. Castiel let Dean lead that dance. He was happy following Dean's lead and was enjoying it.

The two young men broke away for air for a short while then let their mouths hold each other once more; hands started to wander and explore the other person's body. Dean gently pushed Castiel backwards, towards the bed, and the younger prince gladly complied. When the back of Castiel's knees hit the side of the bed, he fell down and pulled the older prince with him. Dean supported his weight with the use of his arms by stretching them to let his hands land on the mattress. He was bent down, leaning over the younger prince while Castiel sat on the bed, arms still around Dean's neck. They broke away for air when their lungs were running out of it. For a short while, they simply stared at each other, then, Castiel nodded once and removed his arms from Dean's neck. The older prince straightened up and watched him as he removed his boots. Castiel then scooted backwards to put his body completely on the bed. Dean removed his boots as well and pulled his shirt off and let it fall beside him as Castiel removed his own pants and threw them by the foot of the bed. Dean finally removed his pants and let them pool around his ankles before he stepped out of them while Castiel pulled off his shirt. They were finally both bare in front of each other and Dean couldn't help but admire Castiel's beauty. The younger prince was simply beautiful and he still can't believe that a man as beautiful as Castiel willingly gave himself to him.

The younger prince blushed at Dean's scrutiny and bit his lower lip; seducing Dean unintentionally. Castiel repositioned himself so he could lie properly on the bed. He laid back and waited for the older prince to cover his body with his own. He rested his left hand on his stomach while his right rested beside his head by the wall; his head was turned towards his left side to look at the older prince.

Dean watched the younger prince lay on the bed before he crawled up on it. His body hovered perpendicularly with Castiel's and he leaned down to kiss those soft, pliant lips once more as their eyes fluttered close. He changed his position, without breaking the kiss, so that his body covered the younger prince's, settled between the younger prince's already parted and raised legs. Castiel moaned when he felt the older prince's heat hovering just above him and instinctively wrapped his arms around Dean, his palms resting on the older prince's shoulder blades. Dean's hands tangled through Castiel's soft hair as his arms supported his weight. They simply let their mouths move with each other for a short while then Dean broke away and moved his lips to Castiel's jaw to kiss the spot tenderly. The younger prince sighed contentedly as the older one kissed his jaw. Dean's lips moved lower to mouth Castiel's neck, kissing him gently. The only noises that can be heard in the silent room were Castiel's soft moans, gasps and murmur of the older prince's name, and Dean's lips parting from their attachment on Castiel's skin. One of Castiel's hands has found its way to Dean's short hair.

"Dean." Castiel gasped when the older prince gently bit his neck and thrust down by instinct, making their erections rub against each other. Dean, on the other hand, moaned at the touch and did it once more before he parted his lips from Castiel's throat to look at him. The younger prince was panting and sweating already as he stared at the older man. He licked his lips, making Dean follow the movement. "Dean." He said once more in a quiet voice. That one word, name, was already pleading Dean to take him, make him feel owned and complete. The older prince understood the words left unsaid and nodded his head. He leaned down once more to attach his lips to Castiel's, making them both flutter their eyes close. When he pulled away, he suddenly realized something, making him groan and rest his forehead on Castiel's chest. "What's wrong?" Castiel asked in a worried voice, afraid that he did something wrong, as he played with Dean's short hair.

Dean looked up to him with a slightly embarrassed looked on his face. He bit his lower lip then said, "We don't have some oil to use as lubrication for this." He kissed Castiel's forehead and let his green eyes meet Castiel's blue one.

Without removing his gaze from the older man, Castiel chewed his lower lip gently as he thought about it. Even as an idea hit him, he was still a little hesitant and kept on chewing his lip. When he has finally decided to follow the idea that formed in his head, he took one of Dean's hands and sucked three fingers from that hand. Dean's breath hitched as Castiel sucked his index finger, middle finger and ring finger. They were staring at each other for a short while until Dean decided to kiss the younger prince's neck once more, making the younger one's eyes flutter close. When Dean's fingers were slick and wet enough, Castiel let his hand go and let his head fall back to give the older prince more access to his neck.

Dean trained slicked fingers lower and started to prepare the younger prince whilst he kissed his neck. Dean gently and slowly inserted his index finger, making Castiel gasp with slight pain at the intrusion. Dean shushed him and kept on kissing his neck to drive away the sensations of pain. Another one was inserted and the younger prince hardly noticed it because of Dean's soothing touches and kisses. A third one was preparing him when Dean's fingers brushed something inside him that made him gasp then moan with pleasure.

The older prince made sure that the younger man beneath him was prepared enough before he removed his fingers. His lips were moving against Castiel's as he did so. Then, with his arms parting Castiel's legs wider and raising them for better angle and leverage as a warning, he slowly thrust inside the younger man, making him gasp with pain once more. Dean paused then whispered breathlessly and soothingly against Castiel's ear, "Shh. I'm here. Relax." The younger prince whimpered softly and nodded for Dean to continue. Dean pushed the final few inches and was fully sheathed inside the younger man. He paused once more and let him adjust.

It hurt a lot for Castiel but he knew Dean would take care of him. He knew Dean wouldn't hurt him and that it will be worth it. He was glad that the older prince stopped for a while to let him adjust to the feeling. When the pain was almost gone, he started to feel the pleasure. "Dean." He moaned, asking Dean to move without really saying it.

The older prince started to move out slightly then thrust back in; leaning down to take Castiel's lips with his own once more. He went slow and gentle, careful not to hurt Castiel. They found a pace that suite them both well. It wasn't hurried and rough. It was gentle and passionate. It was slow and loving. They really were making love at that moment and everything felt perfect. They were like a song that was finally completed; a melody and its words. Their movements were synchronized, as if they've done it a million times before, like it was a dance they have been practicing before the night of a performance. Maybe they have—in another life and time. The soft sounds passing through their lips expressed the pleasure both men were feeling. But like everything, it had to come to an end.

Castiel pulled away from the kiss and moaned Dean's name through gritted teeth, trying not to scream as he released between their lean abdomens and their chests. Dean followed after a few more thrusts as Castiel's channel clenched tightly around him. As he released inside the younger man beneath him, he took Castiel's lips with his own once again to prevent himself from screaming the younger prince's name. Castiel moaned softly against Dean's lips as he felt the older prince's release fill him up.

Dean was still softly rocking back and forth as they pulled away from each others' mouths reluctantly. They stared at each other for a short while as Dean's movements came to a halt. The older prince leaned down once more to press a soft chaste kiss on Castiel's mouth then finally pulled out of the younger prince with a soft hiss from him and a small whimper from the man beneath him. He moved to lie beside Castiel and he gently pulled him flush against his side; one hand rested on the younger prince's soft behind and the other rested under the pillow his head was resting on. Castiel on the other hand wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, rested his head on his built chest, and sighed contentedly when Dean placed a hand on his behind; a thumb rubbing his thigh soothingly. One of his legs was placed between Dean's own, tangled with the older prince's. He snuggled close to Dean's side as they both tried to catch their breath.

"Hey, Cas?" Dean said in a hesitant voice when their breathing finally returned to normal.

"Hmm?" Castiel responded without looking at the older prince. His eyes were closed and he was happy to just lie there beside Dean.

"Can I ask you something?" he finally said after a short pause. His voice was serious and hesitant that it made Castiel look up at him with a worried frown. Whatever Dean has on his mind must be really bothering him. He just hoped that whatever it was won't ruin anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on posting all of the chapters tonight but the internet connection suddenly slowed down and there's a link that I really need for the seventh so just wait for the final two. :)


	7. The Decision

Dean was silent with a worried frown on his face as he bit his lower lip. He was running his hand gently across Castiel's spine and arm. The younger prince didn't know what was worrying the older prince so much. He vaguely wondered if Dean regretted claiming him, making love to him. But that seemed impossible because the older prince initiated everything. Then he wondered if Dean thought  _he_  regretted it even if there was a given fact that he agreed. He truly didn't know what Dean was going to ask him, so he just remained silent and waited for the older prince to say something.

Dean sighed softly looked down at Castiel, seeing his worried face. He knew that he was scaring the younger prince with the words he uttered a few moments earlier. But he can't take the worry out of his mind. That's just how he has always been. "Cas, do you…" he started but paused and looked away. He inhaled once more and exhaled softly. He was never a man of many words. He was never good at talking about emotions. He was better at showing his feelings rather than saying it; although he liked being reassured by both words and actions. When he thought he has the courage to continue, he looked back at the younger prince then wet his suddenly dry lips and continued, "Do you feel  _anything_  for me?" at the younger prince's confused tilt of the head, narrowed eyes and soft frown, he sighed then kissed Castiel's forehead and rephrased the question. "Do you  _love_  me? And, would you, uh, would you want to marry…me?"

Castiel just had to huff at that and run his fingers through his hair. After giving himself willingly, after pouring all his love to his kisses, Dean was asking him if he loves him. He doesn't really know if he should be offended that Dean thought he was the kind of person who gives himself to anyone. Or feel amused that Dean was worried about how he felt about him. The younger prince simply stared at Dean with a small smile. He moved to position himself on top of the older prince, straddling him, then leaned down to give Dean a soft chaste kiss then said against his mouth, "Do you really think I'm a person who willingly gives himself to someone he doesn't love?" at Dean's shake of head, he continued, "Did you feel how I felt for you when you first kissed me?" at the older prince's nod, he asked in a soft whisper, "Then what was it?"

" _Love_." Dean replied softly and leaned up slightly as he repositioned himself and wrapped his arms around the younger man on top of him, letting their lips brush softly against each other.

The younger prince's smile broadened and said in a teasing tone, "Then why are you asking stupid questions?"

"I just wanted to hear it from your lips." The older prince muttered and tightened his hold of him.

Castiel's eyes softened at Dean's admission, he leaned down once more to steal another chaste kiss and said, "Dean, I love you. I wouldn't have given myself to you if I didn't. And before you ask again, yes, I would want to marry you. Carry your child in me. I want you to be the father my children would look up to and the father they would always adore. I want you to be the husband I wake up to every morning and the husband I fall asleep with everynight." As he said those words, his hands were moving around the older prince's body. He wasn't seducing Dean through touch but he was simply caressing his body, reassuring him that the words he were saying were the truth. "I want you to be the man I'll grow old with. I want  _you_ , and no one else. Okay?" he finished with a soft smile while his hands have finally found Dean's face.

"Yeah." Dean replied with a smile of his own and then leaned up to capture Castiel's lips with his own, making them flutter their eyes close. Castiel was smiling in the kiss as Dean's lips moved with his. It felt just like that first kiss earlier; soft, passionate, unhurried. Although this time, it was filled with more gladness and content.

When they pulled away reluctantly, Dean has the silliest grin Castiel has ever seen and he knew he was mirroring that silly smile. Castiel's smile turned into a slightly mischievous and teasing one then sat up. "So." he started and smirked as he ran his hands on Dean's well muscled chest; his eyes followed his own hands' movements.

The older prince frowned softly in confusion but kept his smile intact. "So?" he asked as he started running his hands back and forth on Castiel's thighs.

"I want to hear it from your lips as well." He said as he looked back straight to Dean's eyes.

The older prince's eyes were soft and so was his smile. His hands moved from Castiel's thighs up to his waist then said, "I love you, Castiel of the Angelo. I want you to be the man I make love to every now and again. I want you to carry my child in you. I want to watch you grow big with the knowledge that you're carrying a part of me inside you. I want you to be the man who'll walk down the aisle to give me his vow of eternal love. I want you. All of you." one of his hands moved up to the back of the younger prince's neck to pull him down in a soft, chaste kiss. They were both smiling in the kiss, content with the feeling of having each other. "I guess we should tell our parents." Dean muttered against Castiel's lips with a smile when their lips parted.

"I guess we should." Castiel muttered as well with a smile of his own. The younger prince leaned down once more to capture Dean's lips with his own.

**0===0**

They bathe in the lake for a short while before they returned to the palace. Dean was holding Castiel's hand with his own as they walked back; both men wore the same satisfied smile. When Sam saw the two men, he smiled widely and nudged his now husband gently and nodded his head towards their brothers. When Gabriel looked at the direction Sam pointed, he saw the two men walking hand in hand which made him smile widely as well.

"Finally!" Sam exclaimed when Dean and Castiel reached them. Dean beamed as Castiel simply blushed and bit his lower lip. "Are we expecting another wedding soon?" Sam teased. Dean and Castiel looked at each other for a short while, as if talking to each other with their eyes. The younger prince smiled brightly and they looked back at Sam simultaneously.

"Yes, Sammy. There'll be another wedding soon." Dean said with fondness and looked at Castiel from the corner of his eyes. Sam and Gabriel beamed at that. It was about time Dean got to his senses that Castiel was (is) the perfect match for him.

"Have you told the Kings and Queens?" Gabriel asked.

"Not yet. You two were the first to know." Castiel replied to his brother with a smile.

After that short interaction, the newlywed left to prepare for their trip. They decided to have their honeymoon on an island that was owned by the Angelo's which was a day and a half travel from the Winchester's kingdom.

Dean and Castiel saw Queen Anna and King Michael first. They approached Castiel's parents, and, as they got closer and Anna caught sight of them, the Queen smiled knowingly; especially when she saw their joined hands.

"Prince Dean," she said to the older prince with a soft bow of her head and a smile then shifted her attention to her youngest son, "my beautiful angel." She said sweetly and cupped Castiel's face with her hands and kissed his forehead softly, making the young prince's eyes flutter close.

"Dean. Castiel." King Michael said with a smile. He then noticed the joined hands of the young princes. His smile widened and looked at the two young men in front of him. "Do I have to tell John that another wedding is on its way?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes your highness. But I believe it would be better if Castiel and I will tell them." Dean replied with a smile and got a nod from Michael in response. He reluctantly untangled his hand from Castiel's to wrap his arms around his shoulders. "I want to marry your youngest son as soon as possible." He continued and held the younger prince tighter, making Castiel blush softly.

"I'm glad to hear that, Dean." Anna said with a fond smile. She loved the way her youngest son blushes, it always make him more beautiful. "You better tell your brother as well. Lucifer will be thrilled." She said to her youngest.

"We will after we tell King John and Queen Mary." Castiel assured his mother with a smile.

"Very well."

Castiel reluctantly pulled away from Dean's hold to embrace his parents. They have always been very supportive to him. They always seem to know what was best for him and he cwouldn't ask for different parents.

When he pulled away from them, Anna smiled and kissed her youngest son's forehead once again. They looked for Dean's parents and found them in a conversation with Bobby and Ellen.

When they got closer, it was Bobby's attention they got first. At first, the older man was confused at their proximity, but when the boys got even closer, he noticed the light blush on Castiel's face and the warm smile on Dean. Bobby nudged John's arm gently and nodded his head towards the two young men walking towards them. John looked at the direction his friend pointed at then smiled widely when he saw the two princes walking hand in hand. Mary and Ellen's attention moved to where John and Bobby's attention were and when they caught sight of the two young princes, they both smiled softly.

"I guess we better start preparing for another wedding." John said with a wide smile when the two princes got to them.

"I believe so, father." Dean replied with a smile and a short glance at Castiel. "I want to marry him as soon as possible."  **Because I know I wouldn't be able to restrain myself for long**. Dean silently added because he knew he'd want to be that intimate with Castiel again—married or not. But because he knew he shouldn't get Castiel pregnant before they were wed, he has to restrain himself.

"Would the following month be soon enough?" Mary teased with a smile, as if knowing her oldest son's inner struggle.

Dean smiled at that and said, "That would be fine. We'll still need Sam and Gabriel for the preparations anyway."

"Well, I guess we should start planning with Anna and Michael." John said to his wife and their two friends. The two lovers smiled at each other and finally excused themselves to look for Lucifer, Rachelle and little Balthazar.

They found Lucifer's family a few moments later. He and Rachelle were talking to Jo while Adam played with Balthazar. It was obvious that Balthazar enjoyed the attention from the older boy and Adam liked giving the little boy his attention.

Jo caught sight of the two young men and had the same reaction as the first few people they've talked to. When Jo's attention was suddenly removed from their conversation, Lucifer and Rachelle both looked at whatever it was that got the young woman's attention. When they saw Castiel holding Dean's hands, they smiled widely as well.

"Finally!" Jo exclaimed when the two princes made their way to them.

"When's the next wedding I'd have to attend?" Lucifer teased but was still seriously asking—in one way or another.

"Perhaps some time next month." Castiel replied with a smile.

"Congratulations, Castiel, Dean." Rachelle said and gave them both a hug. Jo did the same, but instead of a hug, he kissed their cheeks softly.

"Congratulations, little angel." Lucifer said and kissed his little brother's forehead and shook Dean's hand.

"Do you two know you love each other now?" Adam asked in that little boy voice of his as he carried the two-year old Balthazar by his hip and walked towards them. They all chuckled softly—Castiel blushed—and smiled widely at Adam as the little boy looked up at them. Dean crouched down a little to be of eye level with the little boy and placed a hand on top of his little head.

"Yes, Adam. And because we know now, Cas will be my husband soon." He replied with a smile and let his hand drop from the little boy's head.

Adam beamed at that and said, "Finally! I knew you'd realize that soon enough!" they all laughed at the little boy's words as they watched him play with Balthazar once more. They conversed for a while until the two princes decided they wanted some more time on their own.

**0===0**

The days passed quickly and the day of Dean and Castiel's wedding was quickly approaching. The two princes couldn't let go of each other and everyone—save for Gabriel, perhaps—thought it was adorably endearing that they want to be together a lot. The way Dean's eyes filled with love when he looks at Castiel and the way younger prince blushed everytime the older one shows affection.

While the two princes planned and waited for their wedding, all of their free time was mostly used for simple kissing, light touching, swimming in the lake and having naps every now and then in the cabin. Dean was amazed that he was able to restrain himself from taking Castiel whenever they were alone; kissing and touching each other. They both waited patiently for the day of their wedding.

When the night before their wedding has come, both John and Michael had quite a hard time to separate their sons. It was a tradition that the night before the wedding, the couple must spend their time away from each other (the reason was still unknown but they were simply following traditions). Castiel was pouting at his father all the way back to Castiel's room while Dean was glaring at the wall, arms crossed across his chest and feet crossed against each other, facing his bed. The two kings were too amused at their sons that they let it slide.

The day of the wedding has finally come and to say that the two young princes were excited was an understatement. They were ecstatic that they were taking the first step in creating their own family. Both of them can hardly wait to see each other and finally be wed.

The wedding was being held in a chapel in the palace at noon. It could hold about a hundred people and was basically like any other chapel except for the paintings of the previous Kings and their families that decorated the side walls. The benches were painted in a golden color and so was the altar. A chandelier made of pure silver was hung in the middle of the chapel.

A lot of people were invited to attend the reception but only close friends and family were allowed to attend the actual wedding ceremony. Pastor Jim—the same Pastor that wed Sam and Gabriel—will wed the two lovers.

Dean was dressed in a beautiful black button up shirt with a dark green coat put over, covering his abdomen but exposing his chest. Said coat has the Winchester's symbol pinned on the left chest; a shield like shape with a sword in the form of a cross in the middle. Two daggers were crossed by the intersection of the blade and the handle and a 'W' on top of it. There were finer details on the shield surrounding the blade of sword and what seemed like ancient texts on the upper part, by its handle. A golden rope was dangling at the end of the symbol. He was wearing black pants and black leather boots.

Castiel on the other hand was wearing the same attire except the shirt under his coat was white and the coat itself was pale blue. On his right chest was where the Angelo's symbol was pinned. A staff inside an upside down shield, a shield on top and angel wings under said shield. The staff was wrapped around two threads that intertwine towards the angel wings. The shield on top has two swords crossed together. The upside down shield that enclosed the staff has several writings on the top sides and crisscrossing lines at the lower part that attach themselves to the staff. The Angelo's symbol possesses a golden rope dangling at the bottom as well, just like Dean's.

The ropes dangling from each one's symbol was to be used to symbolize the unity of not just the two men but the unity of the two kingdoms as well. Since Sam and Gabriel have done the same, the tying of the golden ropes would then symbolize the stronger bond between the two kingdoms that has been formed.

The two princes entered the chapel separately; Dean came in first with Sam behind him followed by Castiel with Lucifer and Gabriel behind him once Dean was settled by the altar. It was also a part of their tradition that the siblings of the people to be wed must walk with them to the altar before they go to their actual seats.

The ceremony was short. Pastor Jim led a prayer, gave a lecture and let the lovers give their vows. After the vows have been made, the two kings—John and Michael—tied the ropes of their children to symbolize their full support and acceptance of each other's family with true sincerity. Then the rings were exchanged and so was the sealing of their lips to seal their vows.

After the ceremony, the newlywed mingled for a short while. They decided to have their honeymoon by the lake even though both families insisted that they go to another town or at the Angelo or the Winchester's island, but they were adamant that they preferred the lake. Their reason, even though unknown to everyone else, was because they had their first kiss by that lake that led to the first time they made love. The only thing they asked for was privacy for a whole week so the lake was requested to be closed in that short amount of time even though no one really went there besides the two princes.

They rode Chev on the way to the lake—their lake—and the crowd cheered loudly as the newlywed made their way to the lake. Their clothes and everything else they might need were already in the cabin since it wasn't far anyway and it belonged to the kingdom.

When they got there, Dean helped Castiel down from Chev and got a light blush and a muttered thank you in return. Dean was still amazed how Castiel would still blush whenever he helps him or shows him affection even though they have made love already in the past. But it doesn't mean he didn't like it.

They made their way inside the cabin hand in hand. When they got inside and have finally locked the door behind them, Dean gently pushed the younger prince against the door and kissed him passionately, as if he hasn't kissed Castiel in ages. It was soft and unhurried, like all of their kisses. It was gentle but passionate. Perfect was the one word to describe it.

Dean's mouth moved from Castiel's mouth to his neck. He kissed and gently nipped the younger prince's neck as he removed their coats, making Castiel moan softly. Castiel's hands were on the back of Dean's neck, gently pulling at the little amount of hair he could hold.

"Dean." He gasped when the older prince suddenly sucked his neck. That action was quite new but very much welcomed. The older prince pulled away from the door, dragging the younger man with him, and carefully led his husband to the bed as their clothes slowly disappeared from each other's body. Their hands were roaming all over one another, as if memorizing the other man's body even though they've memorized each other already.

Dean sat down on the bed and pulled the younger prince down with him to straddle his lap. All of their clothes were now gone and they were completely bare for each other. Dean's hands ran gently up and down Castiel's sides, making the younger prince shiver lightly every now and again. Castiel's own hands were on the older prince's hair, holding onto him as if he wouldn't survive without Dean. Their tongues were dancing with each other. Ever since they discovered how pleasurable it was for their tongues to meet and glide and dance and play with each other, they have been doing it more and more, only parting their mouths from each other for a short breath.

Both men were now very aroused. Dean, by instinct, pulled Castiel's body closer as his hips thrust up to meet the younger prince's own, making their erections bump and rub against each other. They both gasped at the sweet sensation and pulled away, staring at each other as they tried to remember how to breathe. Experimentally, Castiel thrust down to feel that sensation once more. They moaned as their bare skins touched and grazed against each other.

Dean then maneuvered their bodies to lay Castiel down on the bed then hovered over the younger prince. He leaned down to capture the younger prince's lips with his own.  **His husband's lips**. Their hands roamed once more and caressed the other's body. One of Dean's hands has moved to the side of the bed to blindly reach for the bottle of oil he knew was there. He felt excitement bubble inside him as he thought of finally claiming Castiel—his husband, his mind said—once more. He shivered at the thought of finally entering his husband's tight heat once more.

"Spread your legs for me, sweetheart." Dean whispered against Castiel's mouth when they pulled away for air. The younger prince didn't hesitate at all and spread his legs around his husband, lifting them as well to give Dean better access. He trusted his husband to take care of him because he did the first time they made love.

Dean smiled down at him and kissed his forehead then murmured, "I'll take care of you."

"I know." He whispered back and leaned up to capture his husband's lips with his.

Dean poured a large amount of oil onto his fingers, making sure they were slick enough before they enter his husband's tight channel. When he was sure his fingers would slide without much of a problem inside his husband, he gently coaxed his index finger to Castiel's entrance. Castiel's muscles tensed for a very short while but relaxed quickly, as if realizing it was Dean's finger against his entrance.

The older prince's index finger entered him gently; making sure the he wouldn't hurt him. After loosening Castiel enough, a second finger was added and quickly followed by a third. Dean pushed and pulled his fingers in and out of his husband's channel, making sure he would be prepared for him when he enters that tight heat.

"Dean." Castiel gasped and held his husband's shoulder blades tightly. Right then, Dean knew his husband was ready for him. He put a lot of oil onto his erection, making sure he was slick enough before he entered his husband. Castiel gasped to the sensation and wrapped his legs tightly around Dean's waist by instinct. They were both sweating hard but were enjoying each other's touch so much that they didn't really care.

Dean kept on pushing in slowly until he was fully sheathed inside his husband. They both had to pause for a short while to make their coupling last longer. Castiel's tight, warm channel around him felt heavenly. It felt heavenly during their first time as well and he had a vague thought of not wanting to remove himself from inside his beautiful husband; as if he wanted to stay connected to him and have his channel surrounding him, hugging and swallowing his member. His thoughts were suddenly disturbed when Castiel pushed up against him, telling him to move without actual words but he understood, nonetheless.

The older prince gently pulled out until only the head was inside his husband then pushed back in gently, making them both moan at the slow movement of skin grazing against skin. When Dean was confident enough that Castiel has finally adjusted to his size, his movements went faster but still as gentle. They were both amazed how Dean's movements can remain gentle despite the fact that his hips were moving quickly, pounding Castiel's entrance gently.

After a few more thrusts, both of them felt that feeling they had back then before their release. Castiel came first, moaning Dean's name loudly as he gasped for air. Dean followed after two more thrusts as his husband's channel clenched tightly around him and milked him out, moaning Castiel's nickname as if it was the only word he knew and would ever know.

When their breathing has finally returned to somewhat normal, Dean pulled out with a soft hiss, making Castiel whimper softly. He dropped down beside his husband and wrapped his arms around him to pull him flushed against his body. After a few moments, the two princes were finally oblivious to the world, wrapped in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the way I described their clothing during the wedding was shitty. So I drew a rough sketch of it to show you guys. Here's the link. :) It's just a sketch to show how it looked like and I don't usually post my drawings, so bare with me. :)
> 
> [Dean and Cas' clothes](http://fc02.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2012/215/3/6/random_by_castiel52-d59mk7e.jpg)
> 
> Oh, also, the Winchester symbol wasn't mine. I found it on the internet and replaced the letters with 'W'. Here's its link as well. :)
> 
> [Winchester Symbol](http://fc03.deviantart.net/fs45/f/2009/155/c/2/Dark_Hunter_Symbol_by_gayamoony.jpg)


	8. The Happy Ever After

_**Two years later…** _

"Dean!" Castiel yelled gleefully as he ran towards his husband who just got home from a two-week trip in another kingdom. He and John had to attend an assembly for the Kings and their heirs. It was an assembly of the different kingdoms that have agreed to form an allegiance with each other. They had to meet at least once every six months to give any update about each other's territory or to inform the other kingdoms of any threat that were approaching their own.

It was the now December and Castiel has just turned eighteen last August, on its twentieth day. Dean was right when he concluded that Castiel would still grow. In the span of two years, Castiel grew about three more inches, could possibly grow an inch or two more, now tall enough to reach below Dean's eyes. His body grew as well, his muscles developing better, giving him a slightly more muscular figure than before but was still lean as a swimmer.

Dean wanted to wait until Castiel's body could handle pregnancy better before they decided to have children, which meant they haven't tried to do so. But, before Dean and John left for the assembly, he and Castiel talked about it one night as they lie in bed, wrapped around in each other's embrace with Castiel resting his head on his chest, after their passionate lovemaking.

"Dean?" Castiel asked hesitantly. Dean simply hummed and continued the motion of his hand running along his husband's spine. "I want…" he trailed off and sighed then embraced Dean a little tighter. He bit his lower lip as he considered his words. Dean looked down at him and saw his slightly worried face.

"What is it, Cas?" he asked softly and held Castiel's chin to tilt his face up so that he could see his face better.

The younger prince simply worried his lower lip even more then decided to just cut to the chase. "I want to have a child." He said the words so quickly that Dean had to pause and process the words his husband said. After understanding the uttered words, Dean smiled and kissed Castiel's forehead.

"We can try after dad and I get back from the assembly. It'll almost be in time with your cycle." Dean said with a smile as he stared at his husband's eyes. Castiel was smiling widely at him and his eyes were glinting with happiness and some relief.

"Really?" he asked, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Of course! I was just waiting for the right time, when your body would be able to handle the pregnancy." He replied with a light chuckle at his husband's incredulous tone. Then, his eyes suddenly glinted with mischief. He smirked as he said, "Besides," he rolled on top of Castiel, covering the younger man's body with his own, making Castiel shift and open his legs to let him fit in between and wrap his arms over Dean's upper arm to let his palms rest over the older prince's shoulder blades. Dean kept most of his weight off of Castiel by letting his arms rest by Castiel's head and let them take his weight then continued in a rough, seductive voice, "it means I have the right to _ravish_  you everyday until your cycle ends." He leaned down to capture Castiel's smiling lips with his own.

That was a little more than two weeks ago. The moment Castiel ran towards him, the younger prince jumped up and wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, instinctively making Dean's arms wrap under the younger prince with a laugh. They only act this way in private because they have to keep an image. People can't know how childish either of them can get, that was why he was glad Castiel didn't hear their arrival to see him outside, or else he wouldn't be welcomed this way.

"I missed you too." Dean said with a soft chuckle and kissed Castiel's temple. He glanced at their bed and saw a book that was just thrown to the side. Castiel pulled his head away from the crook of Dean's neck and looked at him with a smile, which was gladly returned by his husband. Castiel leaned down to capture Dean's lips in a soft kiss, making them both flutter their eyes closed. When they pulled away from the kiss, they let their foreheads rest against each other and kept their eyes closed, just breathing in the other's scent.

"I missed you so much." Castiel whispered softly, making Dean flutter his eyes open. Castiel was staring at him with fondness in his eyes and a soft smile.

Dean leaned up to give him one more chaste kiss and muttered against his mouth with a smile, "I missed you too." and walked towards their bed, still carrying his young husband. "So," he said in a teasing manner with a small cheeky smile.

"So?" Castiel asked with a light frown but his lips were curving upwards. Dean gently put him down on their bed. Castiel automatically shuffled backwards to sit properly on their bed as Dean moved forwards after he removed his boots. He crawled up then pushed the younger man down then hovered over him, and started kissing him passionately, making the man beneath him moan. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and raised his legs so that he can frame Dean's waist with them.

When they pulled away to breathe, Dean smiled mischievously and said in a husky, seductive voice, "I believe I promised to  _ravish_  you everyday until the end of your cycle."

Castiel threw his head back as he laughed loudly, making Dean smile fondly at the sound of his laughter. When he has sobered up, he looked back at his husband with a wide smile and said, "It's not exactly ravishing if I'm willing, you know?"

Dean simply hummed and leaned down to capture Castiel's lips with his own, running his tongue across his husband's lips to deepen the kiss. Castiel moaned softly and pulled Dean closer; if that was possible at the moment. He wrapped his legs around his husband's waist and let their erections rub against each other through their pants. Dean's hands started to roam all over Castiel's body; his now almost muscular abdomen and chest, the juncture between his hip and thigh, his soft behind and everywhere else he could touch, explore, because he knew he can. As Dean's hands roamed around his body, Castiel moaned and gasped, feeling his husband's touch on him.

"Dean. Clothes." He gasped when Dean's mouth left his own to kiss and bite and suck the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Being one who didn't want to deny his husband, Dean quickly removed their clothes and threw it anywhere without much thought. He took the oil from their bedside table as he gave Castiel's neck, collarbone, chest, and anywhere else his mouth could reach, open mouthed kisses. Castiel kept on moaning softly, his fingers digging deeply every now and then on Dean's shoulder blades.

Dean made quick work of opening his husband's entrance. It was easier now to open the younger man's channel for Dean's hardened member because they made love quite frequently—at least three times a week. Castiel was usually loose enough for two fingers to fit in one push and his body was in tuned enough with Dean's to recognize the intrusion of his husband's fingers. When the older prince deemed his husband prepared enough for him, he removed his fingers and slowly pushed in, making them both moan with pleasure. Even after two years of lovemaking every now and then, the feeling of entering his husband's warm, tight channel has remained heavenly. He always felt amazing feeling Castiel's muscles embrace his hardness and milk him dry after the amazing orgasm.

They started a slow pace, Dean letting Castiel adjust to his size. After a while, their soft movements became faster but not less gentle. Castiel came with a long moan of Dean's name while Dean came four thrusts later with a growl of Castiel's name, feeling the younger man's tight channel clench around him and milk him dry. They lied still for a while, trying to catch their breath. Dean was still sheathed inside the younger prince but did not put most of his weight on him.

When their breathing was near to normal, Dean pulled out of his husband with a soft hiss, making Castiel gasp softly when he felt Dean pull out. He plopped beside Castiel then pulled him flushed against him. Castiel rested his head on Dean's chest, wrapped his arm over his waist and let his leg drape over and in between Dean's legs. Dean ran his hand up and down Castiel's spine, lulling him to sleep. Soon enough, the two princes fell into a deep sleep.

**0===0**

Dean and Castiel were asleep for almost four hours until a knock resounded. Dean stirred softly and sniffed a little but otherwise did not wake up. Castiel stirred softly as well to snuggle closer to his husband then sighed in contentment. Another knock came, this time louder than before, with Gabriel's voice shouting cheerfully, "Cassy, Deano, you two better come out now because your favorite niece is waiting for you!" Dean's head snapped up as he tried to blink the sleep away and rubbed his eyes with one hand. Castiel grunted with a soft frown and held Dean tighter.

Sam and Gabriel had beautiful baby girl, named Elizabeth Mary, in honor of Queen Mary and Queen Elizabeth, Gabriel's grandmother, almost a year after their—Sam and Gabriel—wedding. Sam's cycle was from the eleventh up to the thirteenth. Almost three months after their wedding, the decided they wanted to finally have a child which just so happened to be just in time for Sam's cycle. A month later, Sam has shown the first signs of pregnancy—morning sickness, darkening of the areola (the dark color around the nipples) and fatigue. The moment Sam realized these signs, he has been thrilled and gleefully told his husband. Since they were now living in the Angelo's kingdom—because Gabriel is the older partner, giving him the responsibility and the right to have his husband with him—Michael, Anna, Lucifer and Rachelle were the first to know. When they visited the Winchester kingdom two weeks later for their monthly visit to their brothers, Sam was starting to show physical signs of pregnancy. His abdomen has started to lose its natural flatness and started to go round. Both their brothers were very happy for them.

"Dean, Cas, Lizzie's waiting for you!" It was now Sam's voice that called to them. Dean grunted and gently sat up, making Castiel groan and disentangle himself from his husband. Dean yawned widely as he stretched his arms. He looked back at the younger man beside him and smiled fondly as Castiel continued to remain oblivious. It wasn't always hard for Castiel to wake up. The only times that he was hard to wake up was whenever he and Dean had made love before they fell asleep, which was happening quite frequently because there were times that Dean had to go on two day trips or Castiel had some business to attend to.

Still staring at his husband, Dean replied to the two men outside their room, "Just a sec!" After he heard some shuffling outside, assuming that the two men have left, he leaned down to kiss Castiel's cheek. The action made the younger prince sigh in contentment and made the older man smile. Dean then moved his lips to Castiel's slightly parted ones, capturing them with his own. Castiel moaned softly and blindly reached out to hold the back of Dean's neck.

They simply lied there; kissing, touching and snuggling. When Castiel was finally fully awake, he smiled up at his husband with bleary eyes and leaned up to capture his lips once more. "Sam and Gabe have arrived with Elizabeth." Dean murmured against his husband's lips.

"Mmm. Okay. Let's get dressed." Castiel said in a gruff voice as he slowly sat up. That was another change that has happened in Castiel; his voice has started to go deep and rough, making his voice sound so gruff when he just woke up or they had just finished making love.

The two of them cleaned themselves a little then dressed quickly. They went out to the garden, hand in hand, because they knew Sam and Gabriel loved to take Elizabeth in the garden. Elizabeth was turning one this week and they were organizing a small celebration in the palace.

Sam was the first to notice them, since he was facing the palace entrance from the garden, and beamed at the couple. They smiled as well as Gabriel turned with Elizabeth in his arms.

"Sam, Gabe." Dean greeted them with a smile and a nod. Castiel did the same and hugged his older brother as he took Elizabeth in his arms. Dean then wondered why he never brought the thought of a child to Castiel when it was quite obvious that Castiel's at ease with children.

The younger prince teaches every now and then to the servants' children and they love the young prince. They even prepared a small gathering for him on his seventeenth birthday and were able to give him a quilt—which he put under his pillow—and a coat that were probably made by the mothers.

Castiel moved to sit by the small pond and let Elizabeth stand on his lap. He was smiling from ear to ear and the little baby couldn't help but gurgle in delight. It was so natural for him to be around children that Dean can't help but smile fondly at his husband.

Sam and Gabriel simply watched the young prince as well, standing by Dean's side with smiles of their own.

"So, when are you two planning to have a child?" Gabriel asked as he looked at Dean's direction.

"Yeah, Dean. I think Castiel's body can handle pregnancy. I was at his age when I carried Lizzie." Sam seconded his husband.

"We'll be trying on his cycle this month. We talked about it before Dad and I left for the assembly." Dean replied with a soft smile, remembering how Castiel's face lit up when he said that he would be happy to have children.

"Who brought it up?" Gabriel asked.

"He did." And that ended their conversation as they watched Castiel play with Elizabeth.

**0==0**

It was already the eighteenth of the month, the second day of Castiel's cycle, and Dean made good on his promise. They made love everyday—in the evening before they sleep, during their free time—which was almost all the time because John gave them all the time they wanted—and in the morning when they wake up.

After their early morning lovemaking, they were both panting hard; Dean has an arm around Castiel and was running a hand up and down his spine while the latter has an arm looped over the older prince's waist and the other by Dean's chest, being used as a pillow by his own head. Castiel has a leg draped over and between Dean's legs.

"I'm so glad Dad gave us all the time we want after taking me away from you for two weeks." Dean said in a gruff voice with a smile when he has almost caught his breath. Castiel snorted out a soft laughter, his breath hitting Dean's chest lightly, then raised his head to look at his husband. He too, was smiling like Dean.

"I know. And I'm glad they were thrilled when we said we wanted to have a child." Castiel replied in a slightly huskier voice than Dean but it was still soft and fond. His voice was developing more as he grew older. Dean was starting to conclude that when Castiel has passed his adolescent years, his voice would sound fuller and gruffer than his.

Dean's smile widened and said, "Well, I think we should start trying some more until this lean," he gently slid a hand over Castiel's abdomen, making the younger prince's breath hitch, then continued, "abdomen of yours gets big with a little child inside." He stroked Castiel's abdomen gently, making Castiel hum in contentment and slightly purr like a cat.

Castiel then moved up to straddle his husband and started caressing the older prince's chest seductively. He ran both of his hands over Dean's nipples, making him groan and bite his lower lip. Castiel bit his lower lip as well but the smile on his face was very evident. "Well…" Castiel dragged out as he continued seductively running his hands over Dean's chest.

"Well, what?" Dean said in a husky voice. His previously softened member was starting to harden once more as Castiel rubbed his chest seductively; and Castiel's soft behind resting by his now half erect member wasn't helping.

"We're trying to get me pregnant, right?" He said in a low intimate voice and leaned down to nibble on Dean's earlobe, making the latter groan and squirm lightly. Dean grabbed Castiel's hips gently and started to grind up against him, making the younger prince moan in response. Castiel's mouth was now on Dean's throat, giving the skin there a couple of open mouthed kisses and light bites and sucks every now and then.

Feeling his husband start to harden, Dean rolled them over so that he was now on top of Castiel. The younger prince smiled innocently at him but the smugness and amusement in his eyes were very obvious. Dean leaned down and captured Castiel's mouth with his own as he slowly entered his husband's tight channel. Castiel was still a little loose from their lovemaking earlier but neither was able to stop a gasp from escaping their mouths.

"Dean." Castiel gasped and dug his fingers to Dean's shoulder blades when the older prince has fully sheathed himself inside the man beneath him.

"Cas." He choked out as he panted, trying hard to restrain himself from moving to let Castiel adjust to his hardened member's intrusion.

Castiel pushed his hips upward with a soft moan, making Dean gasp then groan softly, as he said in a low, husky voice, "Move."

Dean obliged and started to move his hips gently; pulling out and pushing in. Dean moved Castiel's legs higher, bending them so that his knees were almost by his chest. He then hooked Castiel's ankles on his shoulders for better leverage and so that the younger prince could simply rest his feet by his shoulders without too much strain. The change in position also helped to get Dean deeper inside his husband, making the younger prince moan louder and his fingers dig harder onto Dean's shoulder blades.

Dean started kissing Castiel's neck; biting, sucking and licking every now and then. Their movements went faster and they can feel the mattress bouncing due to their movement. Dean's mouth moved lower and reached the younger prince's collarbone. He went lower and sucked a nipple and that was all it took for Castiel to cum with a soft cry of Dean's name. As the older prince felt his husband's tight channel clench around him, as if his hardened member was being massaged and sucked by the younger prince's channel, he came hard after two more thrusts inside the younger prince's willing body, with a soft and dragged out moan of his name. He filled his husband for the second time that morning and they were hoping for a third time to happen as they tried to catch their breath.

**0===0**

Almost three weeks later, Castiel started feeling exhausted most of the time, that he and Dean haven't made love quite as frequently. He was harder to wake now even though they didn't have any  _activities_  the night prior. The younger prince even started to feel nauseous and Dean was starting to freak out and demanded that Castiel see a medical professional; but the younger prince simply smiled and said in a confident but somehow hesitant voice, "Don't worry, this will pass." Dean didn't push it but it didn't mean that he didn't become more wary than before.

All his worries, however, vanished when he was reading a book on their bed—his back on the headboard as his legs twined over the other with his ankles crossing over the other—and Castiel went inside then gently sat on his lap. Dean moved the book aside and held his husband by his waist. Castiel has his hands resting by the back of Dean's neck and he was smiling widely at him, giving Dean the idea that he was excited about something.

Dean furrowed his brow lightly in a confused manner, silently asking Castiel what made him so excited. Castiel's smile, if possible, got even bigger. He took one of Dean's hands and slid it under his shirt, resting Dean's palm to his abdomen.

Dean looked down to stare at Castiel's clothed abdomen and let his frown deepen. Castiel simply waited for him to understand what he was trying to say. When Dean finally understood the silent message, his eyes widened and his head snapped up to stare at Castiel's face. The younger prince was now biting his lower lip as Dean started to rub soothing circles on Castiel's abdomen with his thumb.

"Are you…?" he trailed off, knowing the question was understood. Castiel nodded enthusiastically and Dean continued. "You're sure?" he asked in a hopeful voice.

"Yes, Dean." Castiel replied in an even more enthusiastic and cupped Dean's face with both hands, letting Dean's palm rest on his abdomen. "The morning sickness, the fatigue. It's all there Dean. I didn't want to tell you yet because I didn't want to assume. Then I saw my nipples and," he trailed off then pulled his hands away from Dean's face to remove his shirt, "they're darkening." He pertained to the areolas as he looked up at Dean from underneath his lashes.

Dean stared at Castiel's chest, where there was an obvious darkening of skin around his nipples, then looked down at his abdomen where he was still running his thumb on the soft skin. The only things that were running into his mind were, ' **Cas is pregnant!** ', ' **We're going to be parents!** ', ' **We made a new life.** ' and ' **I can't wait to see our baby!** ' A wide grin started to spread on his face and he looked up to see Castiel staring at him with his innocently wide eyes. Dean suddenly pulled Castiel to a passionate kiss; both of his hands were cupping the younger prince's face. Castiel was surprised at first but still put his arms around Dean's neck and kissed back.

"We're gonna be parents!" Dean exclaimed breathlessly; their foreheads resting against the other as they panted. When they opened their eyes simultaneously, they were both smiling widely and Dean gave Castiel another kiss before they shifted their position so that they could lie down on the bed.

**0===0**

Castiel was into his fifth month of pregnancy when he stood by their bedroom door and had an adorable pout with a matching frown. Dean looked up from packing some clothes for another assembly and quickly walked towards his husband.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist. The younger prince's stomach was still growing but Dean can still wrap his arms around him.

"I'm huge and you're leaving again." He said in a very serious voice that Dean couldn't help but laugh. Castiel pouted even more and tried but failed to push Dean away.

"Cas, you know I have to go to the assembly." He said without pulling away from his husband. He tightened his arms around the younger prince and continued, "And so what if you're huge? That's a good thing." He started to softly rub the younger prince's back, causing him to sigh in contentment and relax a little.

He buried his face in Dean's chest and mumbled with a slight whine in his voice, "I'm ugly."

Dean was taken aback and pulled away slightly to see his face and said, "What?" Castiel simply pouted and didn't look at him in the eye. "Cas." He said in a stern voice but Castiel was adamant not to meet his eyes. Dean sighed softly and said, "You're not ugly. You'll always be  _my_  beautiful husband, no matter what happens. And, you look even more beautiful with a big tummy because I know you're carrying my child;  _our_  child. You're sustaining life inside you and I doubt there could be anything that will be more beautiful than that." He kissed Castiel's temple softly and smiled against the younger prince's skin. "I love you." he whispered, making Castiel mumble a soft 'I love you too.' Dean was still smiling when his hand held Castiel's chin to make him look at him. Castiel was still pouting and he just had to lean down and kiss that pout away.

They kissed lazily for a while until Dean remembered he had to pack for the assembly. John and he will be leaving tomorrow and he has to be prepared by dawn. He promised Castiel that the assembly would not take as long as last time because the site for the assembly was closer to their kingdom.

**0===0**

_**Five years later…** _

"Ezekiel Matthew, get down from that tree before you hurt yourself." Castiel said in a frightened voice. After almost nine months of being pregnant, Castiel and Dean have been blessed with twins; a boy and a girl. The little boy was named Ezekiel Matthew—nicknamed Matt—and the little girl was named Shane Elizabeth. Matt came out first and was followed by Shane a few minutes later. It was difficult for Castiel to deliver the twins but he was glad to have them.

"I see you're still causing Daddy some trouble." Dean said in an amused voice as he approached his husband and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind.

"I'm sorry." Matt mumbled softly and gave his parents a pout and the puppy eyes he must have learned from either Castiel or Sam then picked their new pet dog—Max—and petted him. Dean and Castiel chuckled softly as they watched their little boy.

Matt had Castiel's eyes—intense blue— and nose but he had Dean's hair and mouth. Shane on the other hand was almost a replica of Dean except for the hair color and her nose. The one thing that made the twins look very much alike were the freckles that littered their faces. But, nonetheless, the twins were a beautiful mixture of the two men and everyone in the kingdom loved (loves) them.

"Where's Shane?" Castiel asked as he intertwined his fingers with Dean's.

"Sam and Gabriel have just arrived with Lizzie. She's playing with her cousin." Dean replied and rested his chin on Castiel's shoulders. Castiel hummed softly in response as they watched their little boy pet the puppy. A few moments later, Sam and Gabriel came out to the garden with them, Shane and Lizzie in tow and greeted their brothers. The four of them sat by the pond as they watched their children play with each other. Dean has his arms around Castiel while the latter has his head resting on his husband's shoulder with their fingers intertwined. Sam and Gabriel were holding hands as well as they talked to Dean. Castiel simply watched the children with a smile on his face, and, as he did so, he realized he couldn't be happier. He has two beautiful children, an amazing brother and brother in law, supportive parents and in laws and a wonderful husband. And, looking back, he was glad everyone was adamant to get him and Dean together, because without their encouragement, he wouldn't have two beautiful children to nurture and a wonderful husband to love for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I always have this as a final Author's Note so don't mind me. :3_  
>  So, what do you guys think? Good? Bad? No comment? Come on! :D
> 
> ME: Alright, alright. Jensen, Supreme Overlord, please take over. Thanks! *smiles widely*
> 
> MISHA: Alright! So, this girl here, *points to me with his thumb. I smile widely and wave at you guys* thanks all of you—again—and is really happy that most of you supported this fic up to the end. And… *looks at Jensen with raised eyebrows*
> 
> JENSEN: Misha and I are here to deliver some good and bad news. So, first of all, we are here to promote her new fic, "Warrior" which is a non-slash because it will be her own version of Supernatural's seventh season. It's already up, so check it out on her profile. And, note to all of you guys, when she thought of this one, its plot and all, she just finished a few episodes of season seven so she didn't know how it went when the idea came to mind. Also, she picked up from the first episode, after Castiel disappeared so Bobby's house in this one is still intact.
> 
> MISHA: Not just that, "The Guardians of Men", another Destiel slash will be posted some time next week or this week because she's still working on the first chapter but is done with the prologue. So, that's the good news.
> 
> JENSEN: Bad news is that she'll take more time to update because she'll be working on three fics; A Messed Up Life, Warrior and The Guardians of Men.
> 
> MISHA: So; she, Jensen, even Jared and I are hoping you'd support her other stories.
> 
> JENSEN: That's all we have to say, I guess. Kid? *looks back at me*
> 
> ME: *to Jensen and Misha* Thanks guys! :D *to you guys* Well, they said it all. Thanks again so much for supporting this story and if some were hoping for a longer one, I'm sorry but this is all I have drafted because this was too much of an impromptu. Thanks again and don't forget to review!
> 
>  
> 
> This was written from my original post so... Yeah. But I do have those stories. :3
> 
> Ooh. I have [Tumblr](http://castiel52.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/castiel52) accounts, you know? *waggles eybrows*


End file.
